One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Rated T to be safe, Fem!Luffy fanfic, will most likely be no pairings at all, more inside-
1. Prologue: White Beard Arrives!

A/N. Yeah, this idea hit me while I was looking for One Piece fanfics that had to do with either Marco or the White Beard Pirates. So what the idea or rather question was, what would happen if Fem!Luffy met White Beard instead of Red Haired Shanks, along with Ace after the famous, or infamous, depending on your point of view, pirate saved Sabo's life, and scared away all the rich snobby folk like Sabo's former family (if you can even call them that) off the island permanently. You' have to wonder how they all turned out with such a major change like Marco being a big brother to them and stuff like that. So, I decided to write this fanfic as a result. Tell me what you guys think, please! And don't worry. I'm not abandoning the other Fem!Luffy fanfic I have, it's just this idea is too good to pass up or hold off on.

Summary: 10 years ago, one 4 year old Monkey D. Luffia (Luffy), 10 year old Ace, and 11 year old Sabo, met the most dangerous man to ever sail the seven seas, White Beard, and his beloved crew. Watch how events turn out for the siblings as they grow up with the famous White Beard pirates. Warning: Fem!Luffy fanfic, Luffy ate her Devil Fruit before meeting White Beard, same with Ace and the Flame Flame Fruit. Starts right before the cannon ball that supposedly killed Sabo hits.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. That belongs to Oba-sama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: White Beard Arrives!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fuschia Village-<strong>

10 year old Ace and his 4 year old adoptive sister, Luffy, watched in fear and shock as the cannon ball hurled toward their adoptive older brother, Sabo's small dingy. Luffy was crying as she and Ace watched the horrid events unfold. They almost lost all hope, when suddenly a flash of fire, _blue _fire, appeared suddenly in front of the helpless young boy. Sabowatched in amazement as a bird like creature, that seemed to be on fire, swiftly flew over him, grabbing him by the shoulder in it's talons, and flew him back to the safety of the shoreline. He was dropped carefully in front of his siblings, immediately tackled by Luffy, who was now sobbing in relief at the fact that her older brother figure was safe and sound. He looked behind him as the bird that had saved his life landed, turning, to the trio's utter amazement, into a tall, blonde man with a tired look in his eyes. Ace nearly had a narcolytic fit, if his sister hadn't sent a small jolting shock through the boys body to keep him awake, as was part of her job in group. The man spared a glance at the children behind him before addressing them,

"You all okay?" he asked, directing the question moret oward Sabo then anything else. Sabo gave a small, grateful smile before nodding in answer,

"Yeah, we're all fine. Thank you for rescueing me." he thanked, being as polite as he possibly could to the strange man. The man gave a nod before turning back around to face the giant ship that had so carelessly tried to kill the poor boy. He glared at it before giving a cocky smirk, as to everyones amazement and shock, several giant ships, all shaped like a whale, surfaced from beneath the ocean. Everyone looked in amazement as the worlds most feared man appeared on the foremost deck of the biggest ship amongst them. The man had a white mustache on his face, and his chest was scared. It was obvious that the man was old, but despite his age, the man all but drowned the surrounding area with a feeling of helpless terror and crushing power. The children though, did not even take notice of the feelings that everyone else was and just stared in wonderment as they all caught the frantic whispers of the surrounding citizens. Makino, the owner of the local bar, quickly approached the children, and immediately hussled them close to her. Luffy, being the ever curious little girl that she was, asked in what was possibly the most innocent voice in the world,

"Hey Makino, who's the old geezer and why is everybody so scared of him?" she asked, completely disregarding the shocked looks she was recieving from most of the assembled people. Makino quickly hushed the girl, silently repremending her before answering,

"Luffy! That is White Beard, he's a dangerous man. I don't think it would be a bright idea to insult the man that could sink this whole island in one second if I were you." she stated worriedly as she watched the events unfold. The man standing infront of the children and the over-protective woman, rolled his eyes at that. He almost face-faulted though when he heard what the little girl said again, her voice drowning in skepticism.

"He doesn't look all that strong, just old! I betcha' I could take him with my hands tied behind my back!" Luffy declared proudly, completely ignoring the others that were gaping at her. She got a knock on the head from Ace, as he sternly repremanded the girl,

"Luffy! Don't insult the man! And definetily don't underestimate anyone, you're only four! Besides, I'm pretty sure that man's the reason Sabo's still here and not at the bottom of the ocean right now. Luffy gave a pout before nodding at her older brother, staying silent as she went back to watching the current happenings. To the three children, it appeared that the people on the ship that had attacked Sabo, were now panicking at having attracted the wrath of the the man known to be closest to One Piece. Said man yelled out with a booming voice,

"All you world nobles better leave or else! This islands MINE now!" he declared with the unquestionable tone of a king. Everybody watched in wonder as the ship tried, key word there: tried, to shoot down the ship. This resulted in the infamous White Beard crew, retaliated. Just before blowing the world noble and his ship to smitherines, he spoke up, a smug look on his face,

"Remember this, I told you before hand to leave this island. It's mine now!"

That fateful day, when White Beard claimed ownership of their home, all the rich people living on the other side of Gray Terminal left Dawn Island, never to be seen again.

* * *

><p>AN. so what do you guys think, please rate and review, and remember, I am not, and never will abandon One Piece: Queen of the Sea, I'll just be doing this one in conjunction with it, though neither are related. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it. See ya!


	2. Episode 1: Making Peace on Rocky Waters!

A/N. Here's episode 1. I am really glad you guys like it. I've already got five reviews, and a lot of people , by my standards anyway, have either placed this story on their alerts or favorited. Right now, I'm just writing random fanfics, but there is a poll up on my page. I would be really glad if you participated, as I want to know what anime, game, cartoon, or whatever you want me to write a fanfic about next. The choices are only ones that I know of, as I can't write a fanfic about something I have absolutely no knowledge about. Please participate, as I want to know what you guys think. Thank you! Now for the Rview Replies;

To Umbra8191: Thank you for your kind review. Here is the next update you were waiting for. Please tell me what you think afterwards.

To Kitsumi-sama: Yep! This has nothing to do with One Piece: Queen of the Seas though. Thank you for your review by the way. I am happy that you think it is a good idea. This story is not related in any shape or form to the other Fem!Luffy fanfic I have, but you probably already knew that. Now as to your question concerning what Devil Fruit Luffy ate, I will answer that after I have replyed to two others, so please keep reading and you will get your answer along with IndigoButterfly, who also asked a similar question. I feel it is easier to answer them all at once rather then repeat myself, sorry, and please be patient with me, as I am still working out the kinks with the Fruit itself.

To IndigoButterfly: As I stated before, you answer will come after I have finished this sections, as I did not explain the Devil Fruit clearly enough in the last chapter. Please be patient with me as I will try to wrap this up quickly. Thank you for your review by the way, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Since this seems to be a common question, I will devote a small to medium sized (hopefully) section of the chapter to explain it before I start the story. Please be patient with me, and thank you for your kind review, and for pointing out the spelling error. Also YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! 9.9 I didn't do absolutely horrible on it! YAY!

*Ahem* Please continue to read what I like to call "Luffy's Devil Fruit Fun Facts!", a special section deticated to all of you who may have questions concerning Luffy's Devil Fruit abilities and which Devil Fruit she actually ate.

* * *

><p><strong>Now you all have a question concerning Luffy's Devil Fruit abilities I'm sure. So in order to sate your curiosity, I came up with this little section to explain things. Hopefully it's not too long and tedious, I will try to keep it as interesting as possible. If you have any questions after reading this please either PM me or place them in a review. Thank you.<strong>

IndigoButterfly asked a good question in her/his review, "will Luffy have eaten the gomu gomu no mi or a different one?" First of all Luffy has already eaten the Devil Fruit before she met Ace, Sabo, and the others. She ate it when she was two. Second, to answer your question, no she did not eat the gomu gomu no mi, maily because I wanted to be original when it came to Luffy's Devil Fruit powers, as there are not a whole lot of these out there. So it is a different Devil Fruit.

This is an answer to both TheBlackSeaReaper and to Kitsumi-sama. She ate a Mythical Zoan type. The reason is because of the fact that I have recently discovered that I seem to have a slight obsession with that particular Devil Fruit...Most likely from the fact that Marco is my favorite character. Now as for the type of Mythical Zoan, since they don't seem to have names for these types, and just descriptions for the fruit

Luffy ate a devil fruit that allows her to change into a Storm Bird, a type of Mythical Bird that is unique to legends from Skypeia. Despite it's name, Luffy cannot control the weather or summon storms, as she is actually only able to control the direction of the winds and electricity to some extent. She is as fast as Kizaru in her transformed state, but with her being four years old currently, she cannot perform this level of speed yet. The reason Storm Birds were called what they were called was because in ancient times, they could only be seen during times of fierce storms, flying through high level hurricanes as if it were a clear sunny day. They are currently extinct, with the only one in existence being Luffy, who ate the Devil Fruit that turns you into one. These are NOT all powerful creatures, they are just really, really fast.

The one weakness this Devil Fruit has is Sea Prism Stone, as since the oceans are affected by storms, Luffy is not affected when submerged, and can still swim.

**Well that is all for now concerning Luffy's Devil Fruit abilities. Again, if you have ANY questions, please either review or PM me. I do not mind. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Episode Summary: It has been a week since White Beard placed Dawn Island under his protection. The citizens that are still living there have all become used to White Beard and his crews prescence, quickly establishing White Beard as the Hero of the Island, and a kind man. That is all except the trio of children known as Luffy, Ace, and Sabo. Though the pirates did save Sabo's life, the children aren't about to go trusting a bunch of strangers, especially Ace and Sabo. And they make this little fact well known to the group of pirates as they cause mayhem among the ranks. Can Marco convince the kids to accept the man that he considers a father?<p>

Please read, the summary may suck, but the story's hopefully better then it sounds in the summary. Eheheheh...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! ODA-SENSEI DOES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Making Peace on Rocky Waters!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Makino's Tavern-<strong>

Whitebeard and his 13 commanders were currently partying, having had not an ounce of trouble from anyone during their stay on the island. In fact, they were regarded as heros among all of the inhabitants-

**_CRASH!_**

Except for the three troublemaking siblings, of course. They were sweet kids, perfectly fine, considering the fact that just one of them could bring down one a fully grown man three times their size all on their own. And that was just the four year old little sister. According to Makino, the kids names, from oldest to youngest, were Sabo, Ace, and Luffia, though she preferred it if you called her Luffy. Appearantly there was a rumor that had been going about. Supposedly all three of them had eaten a Devil Fruit, and so as a result, the trio were known as the Devil Siblings, though the name fit regardless of whether or not they had Devil Fruit powers. For instance, right now.

At some point during the party, Ace had snuck in and smashed a bottle of alcohol on top of Thatch's head. Of course the boy quickly got away to avoid suspicion from the others. Despite being seen by Marco, Jozu, and Whitebeard himself, all chaos reigned supreme as a bar fight started up, when Thatch, in his drunkenness, hit the nearest person to him, blaming him for it. The trio of siblings sat off to the side, in rapt amusement, as the majority of the Whitebeard Pirates began beating each other to a pulp. Their entertainment ended though, when Whitebeard finally intervened, deciding that despite how funny it was that just one little brat could get all of them fighting each other, it was a bad idea to let them wreck Makino's bar.

They all finally settled own, and when Whitebeard turned to the children, they were long gone. The old pirate captain heaved a sigh as once again, the children had proven quite clearly, that they did not welcome the Whitebeard Pirates. He began to wonder about what he should do to get the kids to stop causing so much trouble. Marco seeing his captain's little dilema, decided to make the man's job easier, and left in search of the Troublesome Trio, which was a nickname that the whole crew had come up with one day after another one of their little incidents, and see if he could get them to at least stop causing so much havoc around town and with the crew.

He didn't have to search long, as it appeared that Luffy had either stayed or been left behind, most likely by accident if the latter was the case. The four year old was napping on a crate, curled in what had to be the tightest ball he had ever seen. He gave a gentle smile as he bent down to wake up the little girl. She stirred slightly, before finally opening her eyes, grinning when she saw Marco, who according to Ace, seemed to have aa similar Devil Fruit ability to hers. She immediately sat up, completely attentive as she gave the man a cheerful grin. Marco returned it with a friendly one, and decided that if he wanted answers, he should probably ask her.

"Hey there, you're Luffia, ri-" he didn't get to finish as an irritated Luffy hit him on the head, before correcting him vehemently,

"It's Luffy, Lou-ffie! Call me Luffy, not Luffia!" she said determinedly. Marco laughed a little as he rubbed the top of his head, nodding in understanding as he spoke up again,

"Yeah, yeah okay. Luffy-" she beamed at him in approval, "-Why is it that your brothers keep causing so much trouble for us? I know that they're not too fond of us, but seriously, if they keep it up, there's gonna be a problem." he asked her inqeuisitively. Luffy looked at him in shock, before shaking her head in disagreement.

"No, no, no!" she replied, confusing Marco. He wondered what she meant, but quickly resolved that feeling as she explained it to him,

"It's not that we're not fond of you, in fact, we're really glad you're here! The thing is, we wanted to test ya!" she said, hoping down from the crater and grabbing his hand. "We wanted to see what you guys were like, it was Ace's idea!"she would have continued if Ace himself, hadn't come up and grabbed his sister's wrist, before tugging her away from the first division commander. Ace looked back at the man, giving him a nod of what seemed like slight approval, before leaving down a dark alleyway, Luffy herself, not far behind. The girl paused to wave good-bye to the man, before continueing after her brother. Marco had to sigh at this new bought of information. So they were just testing them, huh? It already seemed like he had already won some of their approval, but he'd need to get them to approve of the whole crew to get them to stop causing trouble most likely. He had a lot of work ahead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that week-<strong>

Luffy was busy playing at the cliffs, bored out of her mind though. It was been awhile since they had pranked the Whitebeard Crew, as Ace had decided to give them all a break after she told them what Marco had said to her. This had left some the town and crew unsettled, as the three kids hadn't even shown up in town, save Luffy who went to do some minor shopping, and she never stayed long, getting what she needed and left immediately afterwards. At least it was quiet, though some of them were missing the children's mischievous prescence slightly.

Luffy was playing tightrope walker, a game Dadan used to have her play so that she'd stop tripping all over herself. She had been quite clumsy in the past, and as a result, often dropped things. This had gotten on her caretakers last nerve, so the game was invented to fix that a bit. It worked. Now she did it for fun, instead of correcting clumsiness.

She was teetering a bit too close to the edge of the cliff, and by extension, a very deadly drop, and it didn't help when Ace and Sabo came in suddenly, scaring the girl and causing her to jump over the edge by accident. The two borthers panicked as they rushed to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Their sister was clinging precariously to the side of the cliff, it was obvious that she couldn't hold on for long. And if she fell, she could die, as that was a very big drop intot he ocean for a four year old. Sabo attempted to figure out a solution, which he did quite quickly, and immediately began instructing Ace on what to do.

"Ace! You stay here and make sure Luffy doesn't panick any, got it?" he demanded as he made his way to leave. Ace looked back at his older brother and asked,

"yeah, but what are you gonna do?" he looked extremely worried, Sabo gave a grimace before speaking,

"Getting help. There's no way we'll be able to get to her, we need somebody to help!" Ace nodded in understanding. If Sabo idn't hurrry, they could lose their little sister forever. Sabo took off at a sprint, only speeding up as Luffy called out, her voice overflowing with fear,

"ACE! SABO! HELP ME!" she sounded close to tears, and Luffy rarely cried, or was scared.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Moby Dick-<strong>

Marco was relaxing on the deck of the ship, when he saw a rather frantic looking Sabo running through town, most likely looking for was about to go see what the problem was, when he haulted, feeling Pops prescence behind him. He looked back at that man shortly, before continueing his small descent to the docks. Whitebeard followed shortly after him. Marco ran up to the panickiing boy woh immediately looked at least somewhat relieved at the sight of him, even more so when he spotted Whitebeard.

"What's the matter with you? You look like something bad happ-" he didn't get to finish as Sabo grabbed hold of his arm and began tugging violently to get him to come with him.

"It's Luffy! She was playing near the cliffs and fell, she needs help!" he said in a panicked voice, as he continued to tug. Marco's and Whitebeard's eyes widened at this, and quickly took off, Marco grabbing hold of Sabo as they headed in the direction of the cliffs. Hopefully they would make it in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Cliffs-<strong>

Luffy was still hanging on to the edge of the cliffside, but barely, as her hands were beginning to slip. She heard Ace's excited voice from above as it seemed Sabo had returned with help. Luffy sighed in relief as she spotted Marco and Whitebeard looking down at her from above. She tried to pull herself farther up, only for the rocks to break. Luffy's eyes widened as everything seemed to go in slow-motion. She thoguht she was about to die, and closed her eyes, preparring for what imght be a very paiinful landing. but she never hit water or ground, as Marco had caught the girl. Her eyes opened in shock as Marco's voice rang out,

"You okay?" he asked as he flew back up, landing near the tree line, and placed Luffy on the ground carefully. The girl was slightly shaking still, out of fear, but was otherwise unharmed. She suddenly glomped onto Marco, much to the shock of both himself and his captain. Luffy was crying, actually sobbing hysterically, into the man's shirt. Marco gently patted the girl's head, trying to reassure her that she was safe, and that everything was fine. Ace and Sabo came up as well, relieved that their little sister was safe, and extremely grateful to Marco for saving her. The two borthers looked back at Whitebeard, content to leaving the calming of the girl to the Phoenix, while they resolved to confront Whitebeard.

"Mmm...Thanks...for helping to save Luffy..." Ace said, obviously not used to having to thank others for helping, as usually he never needed any help from anyone other then his brother and sister. Whitebeard knelt down in front of the two brothers, not at all minding the position, as he knew that children liked it when an adult decided to talk to them at their level, rather then forcing the children to look up to them. Sabo spoke up, deciding that Ace had done enough, as it took a lot of effort for Ace to swallow his pride, and thank someone, let alone apologize. Since Whitebeard seemed to know this as well, Sabo went right on ahead,

"And sorry for all the trouble we caused you and your crew." he said, a lot less hesitant then Ace. Whitebeard gave a fatherly smile to thetwo, before gently patting them on tehir heads, a sign that they were indeed forgiven, and that there was no hard feelings between them. In truth, all three children, though Luffy was still crying slightly, felt as if they had finally found that family they had all been missing, the father figue that they had all wanted. Luffy finally calmed down, with a little help from Marco, and was now sniffling occasionally. She walked up to Whitebeard slowly, Marco not far behind her. She hadn't let go of the man, as she was currently holding his hand, and seemed to not want to let go yet. She stopped infront of Whitebeard, and after some inner-debating, she released ehr grip on Marco, and immediately proceeded to glomp onto Whitebeard's leg. This was to the the shock of her brothers, and amusement to the two pirates, as Luffy rarely did this to people, only ones she truly and unquestioningly trusted.

Whitebeard gently patted the girl on her head, before carefully lifting her up, and placing her on his shoulder, as the man was big enough, that the girl just looked like a tiny doll in comparison. Luffy rubbed any remaining tears out of her eyes, before yawning slightly, tired from the days excitement. Whitebeard decided to scold the girl a bit before letting her sleep, telling her to not play near the cliffs again without adult supervision. The girl nodded, before finally dozing off, followed shortly after by Ace and Sabo, who were both exhausted. The last thing they heard from the three before they all fell asleep, caused the two pirates smile,

"Okay...Pops..." the children had finally accepted them, an now in a way, they were part of the family now. Marco laughed slightly as he realized that he now had two little brothers, and one little sister, and proceeded to head back to town, Ace and Sabo in his arms as he carried them. Marco couldn't help but think as he took the time to watch the sleeping children as they walked, _'Our family just got bigger, and definitely more troublesome.' _he had to chuckle at these thoughs.

He couldn't help but notice though, that during their sleep, the children's bodies began to exhibit weird traits. Small fires ran across Ace's skin, though he didn't seem bothered by it, Sabo's body seemed to vanish slighlty, before reappearing, and Luffy was sparking with extremely small amounts of electricity. Marco's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked at Whitebeard, who had also noticed. His face, was dead serious now. They would have to question the children on this later, when they were awake.

* * *

><p>AN. So what did you guys think? Please review and tell me what you think, see ya and bye!

Luffy, Ace, & Sabo: Bye-Bye!


	3. Episode 2: Finding out About Devil Fruit

A/N. Here's episode 2. Hope you enjoy. Now for review replies:

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thank you for your review, and glad that you happy. You don't have to wait anymore, cuz here's the next chapter.

To OP Fan: Thank you for your review and sorry about the spelling mistakes. There are words I don't know how to spell or forget how to spell, and since I type this things up on the website and not on a word document, I don't have spell check. Sorry! But please continue to enjoy the story.

To Kitsumi-sama: Thank you for your review. And no actually, it's not the invisibility Devil Fruit, I forgot that one's name though. This one allows Sabo to teleport, but he doesn't have full control over it, so he can't use it sometimes, and sometimes it activates on it's own. It just looks like he's vanishing.

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Thank you for review, and I'm glad you think it's so good. Now here's that update you wanted.

To Shiary: Thank you for your review. And here's more.

To Umbra8191: Thank you for your review, and here's that update you wanted.

To Starbell Fairy: Thank you for your review. I am actually not sure as I am making this up as I go. I know that Garp will be mentioned some here and there, but nope, not so sure about him making appearance. If he does, it will be when Whitebeard finally leaves Dawn Island, or as some off to the side part of the chapter.

To HeartOfNewcastle: Thank you for your review. Here's what you were waiting for, enjoy!

To IndigoButterfly: You are welcome and thank you for the review. Yeah...Whitebeard would be difficult to glomp, that is unless your aiming for the leg, in which case you might be able to glomp him. The leg and neck are the easiest places to glomp a person appearently. I got that from vaious manga and anime that had a character glomp someone by eitehr the leg or neck. It looks painful when it's the neck though.

To one piece girl 99999: Thank you for your review, and I'm glad you love it. I really like the idea of a female Luffy too, and also original and made up Deivl Fruits, as long as the powers and weaknesses make sense.

To weirn018: Yes, it is nice. Thank you for your review. Now they have a papa and a bunch of big brothers and sisters.

To Tinkerbell: Thank you for your review, and you're welcome. This was actually brought about by the thought of what would happen if Sabo lived, and they all met Whitebeard and grew up with him as a father figure. It would be pretty neat if this was how canon went though.

Well that's it for review replies currently. Anyway, I would like to thank you all for your kind reviews, and i would also like to thank those who either favorited and/or placed this story, or myself on your alerts. THANK YOU ALL! Now for the disclaimer and summary.

Episode Summary: Whitebeard, Marco, and some of the other commanders question the three children about something that Marco and the old man noticed when they were asleep. With fidgity children trying to figure out a way around telling them without getting found out, can the persuade the children by revealing that there are others like them on board the ship? And what's this about Garp the Fist being Luffy's grandfather?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece. If I did, Luffy would be a girl, be somewhere between the ages of 8 and 14, and have an awesome Logia or Mythical Zoan ability. Or even an awesome paramecia. Oh well. It belongs to Oda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Finding out About Devil Fruits!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On the Moby Dick-<strong>

Whitebeard, Marco, and the other commanders were gathered around the newest additions to their family, their much younger siblings Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. Just a while ago, the children had woken up, causing a very comical scene to insue. Much to the shock of the older members, and the literal shocking of Ace and Sabo.

It started when Luffy suddenly woke up. So suddenly, in fact, that when she got up, she accidently fried her both Sabo and Ace. This cause Ace, in some strange bout where he lost control, to set fire to his bed, and by extension the bedroom. Sabo, out of fear and panick for the fire (appearently this wasn't the first time this happened), somehow managed to teleport himself to the top of the mast, and got stuck there until Thatch found out and went to go get him down. The end result was two fried boys, and a near cooked Luffy. That was five minutes ago.

Now the three children were fidgiting uncomfortably under the gaze of their new father figure. The children had no qualms with openly challenging Whitebeard, but when it came to things like this, they obviously wanted to just crawl under a rug and hide. Or in a barrel in Luffy's case, as she eyes oen in the far corner warily. Whitebeard sighed as someone told him that the damage had been fixed, and was secretly glad that the Moby Dick hadn't been burned to a crisp. He turned his gaze back tot eh children, who had at some point tried to make a quick get away. Luffy was the only one who succeeded, as she had appearently gone threw Marco's legs, and disappeared into the kitchen, hopefully she wouldn't eat all the food. Marco had gone after her along with Vista, hoping to flush out, so to speak, the slippery little girl. It ended quickly though as she appearently had a change of heart, and proceeded to glomp onto Marco's waist.

Marco carried the clingy four year old back to the others, and placed her down before giving her a pat on the head for reassurence. They all now stood, still shuffling slightly, but didn't seem inclined to running away again. Whitebeard finally asked them,

"Okay, I think I got a pretty good idea, but I need confirmation. Now tell me you three, did you all eat any strange fruits before we came here?" he had to ask if it was before, because for all he knew, they could have recently got their powers, especially with the lack of control they all exhibited. They all nodded their answer. Marco sighed as he realized that the children didn't know what they had eaten, and most likely thought they were freaks thanks to it, and it didn't help how everybody talked about them being Devil Children, it made them sound like monsters. They needed to at least know they weren't going to be ostrasized for it on this ship, and that they weren't alone. Marco decided to speak up,

"The strange fruits you ate tasted bad right?" he asked, he got nods from the children, so he continued, "Those were Devil Fruits that you all ate. Though I'm not sure which ones." he told them. They began to shuffle a bit more, but then to their own shock, Marco came up to them and gave them a gentle pat on the head.

"You remember when I saved Sabo right?" he asked them. He got careful nods from the children. He poked them all on the heads to get them to look up, as appearently their feet were far more interesting then him and the others. Marco saw that they were all close to crying in fear of not being accepted again for their abilities, but all Marco did was give them gentle smiles. He looked back at Whitebeard, who gave a nod of agreement. He faced the children again, and held his hand out in front of them, and to their utter shock and amazement, allowed his hand to catch fire in a beautiful blue blaze. Luffysmiled softly, thinking that the flames were really pretty, and carefully reached out to touch them along with Ace. He stopped Luffy because she might accidently burn herself on them, letting Ace since he was made of fire, and it wouldn't hurt him. Sabo knew to not touch the flames though he really wanted to.

"You aren't alone, I ate one too, and so have others on this ship. Including Pops. You don't have to worry about being rejected here. No matter what, we're you're family, and the Moby Dick, this ship, is you're home as long as you want it to be. Understand?" he said looking at them. They all gave reassured smiles, before promptly tackling an unsuspecting Marco to the ground. All the guy could do was laugh at the childrens renewed energy. He finally got them off of him so he could at least sit up straight, only to have Luffy plomp herself down into his lap, appearently content to just sit there, and giving no signs of moving for the rest the meeting. Marco could only huff playfully as Ace sat next to him, and Sabo on the other side. It was clear to everyone that the man had become one of their favorites of the Whitebeard crew.

After making sure the children weren't about to go bounding about the ship in the middle of their little meeting, Whitebeard asked them, for he had to know,

"When did you all eat your Devil Fruits?" Devil Fruits were rare in the East Blue, to the point where you were even lucky to hear about them, let along see one. For not just one or two, but three children to have eaten Devil Fruits, and to all have grown up on the same island, was a phenomanon in itself. Ace was the one who answered for himself and Sabo, as he had no idea when Luffy ate hers, just that it was before she came to Fuschia Village.

"I ate mine two years ago, and Sabo ate his about a year ago, give or take a couple of months." he stated. They all looked at Luffy who had appearently climbed out of Marco's lap at some point, after the topic of when the Devil Fruits were eaten, was brought up. Whitebeard's eyes narrowed in curiosity, and slight dread, as he looked over at Luffy, who was back to staring at her feet again.

"When did Luffy eat hers?" This caused Ace to look a bit unsure, before Sabo answered for him,

"Luffy ate hers before she got here...When she was two." he ansered, sparing a glance toward Luffy, who was still within Marco's arm reach. He gave the man a slight tug on his jacket, something Marco had caught on from watching the three interact, meant that Luffy was about to take off to somewhere in the ship. He needed to be prepared to grab her before she got out. The phoenix decided that it would probably be easier, and better for all of them, if he jsut grabbed Luffy now, which he did, and placed her on his knee, giving her a pat on the head as she proceeded to place her head on his shoulder. She was tired, they all were, Marco decided as he felt both Sabo's and Ace's heads leaning on to his shoulders as well. They were close to falling asleep.

Whitebear sighed, knowing fully well how Deivl Fruit users were treated. They were often ostrasized, and left to think that they were monsters or something of the like. Most normal people couldn't accept them, and the ones that could, often sold them as slaves to the world nobles. These kids were apart of his family now, he needed to help them. He remembered the earlier incident, and decided that the first thing he had to do was teach them to control their abilities, as much as possible. He needed to figure out which Devil Fruits they had eaten first though. From the looks of it Ace was a Logia type that controlled fire, so that meant he had eaten the Mera Mera no mi. He had thought that Sabo ate the Suke Suke no mi, but from the earlier events, it was most likely a teleportation Devil Fruit, still in the correct catagory though.

Luffy was the big mystery, as there was only one lightning based Devil Fruit in existence, and it had been eaten by some man who passed himself off as a god in Skypeia. Unless he had died suddenly, he doudted Luffy could have eaten it. And besides, the electric sparks Luffy released were all various degrees of purple, gray, white, and black. What really got the man's attention, was when Luffy had fallen off the cliff yesterday. For a short amount of time, though he doudted Marco had actually noticed in his rush to catch her, she had floated, and the old pirate could have sworn he saw feathers flying off the girl slightly before Marco caught her. Most likely she was like Marco, a Mythical Zoan user, but he'd have to make sure later. They were too young and weak to be fighting any of his commanders, but then again it seemed like Ace was suddenly inclined to a battle, with who he had no idea. He quickly figured that out though.

Suddenly Sabo got up, stretching as he loudly, and without much care, declared to the whole crew,

"I'm bored!" this immediately got Luffy up and tackling her older brothers to the ground. What insued had to be one of the most dangerous fights he had ever seen children participate in. Luffy fried everyone but her brothers, and Ace nearly set fire to the ship again, Sabo somehow teleported succesfully out of the way, and unsuccesfully onto the mast, again. Marco just sighed as he went to go get Sabo down. Just as he landed, he noticed that Ace had managed to push Luffy over to the edge of the railings, which was dangerous for a Devil Fruit user, because if she fell, she would drown. The sea did not like Devil Fruits, they didn't get along. Before anyone could warn them to back up and let the girl move somewhere else, Luffy jumped up onto the railings. What happened next shocked everybody present.

Ace lept at Luffy, who in a bout of perfect grace and balance, jumped over him and landed back on the railing without even wobbling a centimeter. Ace on the other hand went plummeting toward the sea, and was soon shortly followed after by his sister. Marco almost transformed but froze when Luffy _flew _back up to the deck, Ace on her back, in the form of a bird that was in no way normal.

It looked like Whitebeard had guessed right, the girl was a Mythical Zoan, and not just any Mythical Zoan, she was one from the Skypeian Legends, a Storm Bird. Luffy couldn't hold the transformation though, and as soon as she was above the deck, she crash landed with a painful ow. Marco, Vista, and Thatch all ran up to check on the two. Ace was somewhat wet, as Luffy was kinda slow to get to him, and Luffy was exhausted. Otherwise the two were fine.

The first Division commander looked back toward his captain, and got a nod. Yep, it looked like he'd be training Luffy, and maybe Ace as well for a bit. Sabo would most likely be trained by him as well, along witht he rest of the commanders. _'Guess things just got interesting.' _he thought as he picked up Luffy and placed her on her feet, followed shortly by Ace and Sabo.

* * *

><p>AN. I'M SORRY! That chapter was so horrible, I'll probably be revising it later. Tell me what you guys think please. I hope you enjoyed most of it though. Um...well...Bye! Please don't kill me for the bad chapter!

Luffy, Ace, and Sabo: Bye-Bye!


	4. Episode 3: A Very Angry Garp's VBG!

A/N. Here's episode 3, enjoy!

To Vampire Revan: Cool penname, and thank you for your review. And don't worry, they will be sure to cause as much havoc as possible. Hope you enjoy it.

To Umbra8191: What did I say about waiting? Thanks for the review, and here is that next chapter. Have fun reading.

To LazyFoxLover: Glad you like it, and thanks for your review. Hope you enjoy the story.

To Naomi-nami16: Thank you for your review, and now you know why I wrote it. Not enough Whitebeard fanfics out there, or fem!luffy, or ones where Sabo is alive. Boo! that sucks! Anway, enjoy!

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Thank you and I will try to keep this interesting. Here is the update.

To weirn018: Yes yes it was, thanks for the review by the way. Wait till training starts, I almost feel bad for Marco, almost.

To IndigoButterfly: Thanks for your review. Marco is more of the big brother figure, though he occasionally acts like a father to them. One more thing...How did you know? Anyway enjoy!

To Kitsumi-sama: Thanks, I thought I did horrible on it, and as for your question concerning the Straw Hats, maybe, as I'm not sure yet. And for the pairings, again not so sure. There may or may not be any. We'll just have to see.

To Shiary: Sorry about the mistakes, and thanks for the review. And he doesn't just know their devil fruits, he's just making educated guesses. Besides, you have to remember that he is a highly experienced pirate, one of the strongest. And concerning his guess toward Ace's Devil Fruit, as far as I know there are only four, and one of two of them aren't even completely flame based. The paramecia one you are probably talking about controls heat, not flames, and the other Logia is a Magma type, not flame based, and there were no specific traits mentioned that would lead to him guessing this. There is also the Mythical Zoan, which Whitebeard knows was eaten by his first division commmander. So that just leaves the Mera Mera no mi. Besides, there is only one devil fruit with one power at a time. Two devil fruits can have similar abilities, but not the exact same, meaning that if Ace ate the Mera Mera no mi, then that is it, he is the only one that has that specific Devil Fruits abilities there are no other Devil Friut like that, though there may be variations, when it comes to the flame based devil fruits, I am going by what I know currently. So sorry, but thanks for the review again. Anyway please enjoy this chapter and sorry if I sounded snippy about it.

To TheBlackSeaReaper: She wanted to shock Sabo and Ace, she was completely off target though. That will eventually stop happening, they hope. Anyway thanks for your review, and glade that you like it. I will, like always try to keep things interesting.

To nekozr: Ack! If only you had replied sooner! Sorry but no Shanks, though he is mentioned, and the kids will meet him later. So sorry, but thanks for your review.

I have fixed some of the mistakes from the last chapter and also did some corrections that I felt was neccesary. Now for the summaries and disclaimers.

Episode Summary: Marco begins training Ace and Luffy to control their abilities, all the while playing a fun game of tag with Sabo, if you can count having the boy land on you at random moment a fun game of tag. If that's not the worst part, Luffy keeps shocking him by accident and Ace keeps setting the ship on fire. The biggest question: Will he survive long enough to deal with a very angry Vice-Admiral that was able to tie with Gol D. Roger? Things just got a whole lot funner.

**Disclaimer: Do not own One Piece. Oda own One Piece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3: A Very Angry Garp's Very Big Mouth!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Moby Dick-<strong>

Luffy and Ace were currently standing in front of Marco. It had been a couple of weeks since it had been established that they were now part of the Whitebeard family, and after making sure that they were perfectly comfortable, and that Dadan, their former caretaker, was ok with them living on the ship from now on, Marco and the others had proceeded to start the three children's training. He had managed to reduce the amount of times a week Ace accidently set fire to the ship, which was actually pretty painful, and had gotten Luffy to the point where she could hold her transformation for at least an hour. They were stillw orking with Sabo and his teleportation abilities, but at least had to go up the mast to get him now. Instead, Marco and Whitebeard had to worry about the boy landing on them. Personally Marco thought he was doing it on purpose. Like now for instance, the man hadn't even started yet and Sabo was already grinning mischievously at his brother and sister while sitting on Marco.

Marco would have yelled at him, but then he teleported away again, most likely near Whitebeard, judging from the startled yell and the sound of something breaking. Marco just sighed before finally starting today's little session. He had gotten Luffy's transformation out of the way for now, what he needed to work at with her was her control over electricity, as she had already shocked fifteen crewmembers, and she hadn't even been awake for half of it. Marco pointed to the targets he had set up and placed the four year old a good three feet from the target. He told her to try to concentrate on hitting just the target, and when he made sure she understood, he proceeded to get Ace started on his training.

In hind sight, he probably should have been keeping on the little sparkplug because not five minutes later, he found himself being turned into fried phoenix. It idn't help when Ace started laughing at him, and in a bout of non-concentration, added to the problem. And then to make matters worse, Sabo landed on top of him after another teleportation mishap, yet again. Marco really couldn't be mad at them, as they were still learning to control their powers, that didn't mean that he wasn't a bit on the fed up side as this was happening quite a bit, and Whitebeard didn't think the others could properly train a fire-user and a Mythical Zoan as well as he could. So he sat, or rather laid there, and waited until an apologetic Sabo got up and left via teleportation, this time the sounds of spilt alcohol were not heard. Luffy, being the ever sweet little girl that she was, quickly left and got the first aid kit. Really the man didn't need it thanks to his regenerative abilities, but still, it was nice that the girl cared enough to actually try and find it. He just knew she was gonna get lost again.

Ace watched as Marco stood up, looking at least somewhat apologetic, which was about as good as it would get for him. Marco gave him a slight smirk, patting him on the head, before going off in hopes of finding his sister before she got lost, which knowing his luck currently, would be impossible. But hey, the guy can hope can't he. To his utter shock though, he wound up running directly into both Sabo and Luffy. They looked panicked, and more then just a little scared. He remembered something that Dadan had told him last week concerning the kids.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback:<span>

Marco was sitting across from Dadan, having a small drink before he went back to the Moby Dick, knowing that the others could only do so much befor the kids drove them up the wall in insanity. Just as he was about to get up and say farewell, Dadan, in one of her rare moments of caring, gave him one warning.

"Those kids like you, that whole crew of pirates, which is a rare thing in itself. So I'm gonna tell you this once. Beware of their grandfather, he's a nasty man that's obsessed with making them all marines. Though I'm not sure what he was gonna do with Luffy. Probably the same with the others. The only person that they truly fear, and they don't even fear Whitebeard." She placed her cup down, and gave him one very hard stare. Marco didn't even flinch, he just gave a nod, waved good-bye and left, wishing the mountain bandits a nice day, and that he would visit some time later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Present-<strong>

Marco looked at Ace, who was now at the side of his siblings, looking for any way out what-so-ever. He wasn't sure if he should be afraid to, but that was answered quickly when Whitebeard himself, along with several of the commanders came out on deck. They all had serious faces. The nurses had come up as well, and were now herding the children and other subordinates below deck, the insueing fight would not be very pretty, and they didn't want naymore people to get hurt then necessary.

"So I'm guessing their grandfathers here." it was more of a question then anything else. Whitebeard just nodded, as the ship was suddenly, and quite violently, shook. Suddenly they all nearly fell on their butts as one Vice-Admiral Garp landed on deck, looking ready to gutt anyone that got in his way. Marco's eye twitched as he wondered what the furious man was doing here. He was answered though as the man hollered at Whitebeard.

"WHITEBEARD WHERE'S MY GRANDKIDS!" Everyone's eyes widened as they realized that the three kids grandfather was Garp the Fist. No wonder they were so scared. Whitebeard just camly watched before busting out into a hardy laughter,

"HAHAHAHAHA! No wonder they were so scared! You've got them fearing for their lives!" This caused the seasoned marine hero to grit his teeth in frustration. The man suddenly pointed an accusatory finger at him before yelling out,

"OH LIKE YOU SHOULD BE TALKING! KIDNAPPER!" The whole ship went so silent, so suddenly, you'd of thought everybody just died out of nowhere. When Whitebeard spoke again, to say it was as cold as Anartica, would have been like saying China's as small as Hawaii, a horribly wrong understatement.

"What are you talking about you crazy ol-" he didn't get to finish as Garp continued what had to be signs of him finally losing it,

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME WHITEBEARD! I KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO TURN THEM INTO WEAPONS!" Garp continued to shout. Now things just dropped several degrees on the ship, the man didn't take notic though. Finally Whitebeard decided he'd had enough, and viciously punched the man in the face. What in the world was their grandfather thinking, he had no idea. Turning them into weapons was one of the very last things he wanted to do. They were kids, and besides, they just wanted a secure place to belong, Whitebeard, along with his crew, had offered them that, and so much more. A loving, caring family, a warm place to stay, they were happy, absolutely ecstatic to stay with them, and they had the freedom to leave and never come back if they wanted to. But they stayed just because they liked being there. It was home to them, and Whitebeard wasn't about to ruin that for them.

"AGAIN I ASK! WHAT IN THE SEVEN LEVELS OF HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" he finally snapped. Garp growled at the man above him before answering.

"Like I said before! Don't play dumb with me! You know as well as I do that Luffy and Ace aren't normal children." To this, Whitebeard near hit him a top the head. Of course they weren't normal! They had Devil Fruit powers for God's sake! But it seemed that that wasn't what Garp was getting at.

"You know as well as I do that Ace is the son Gol D. Roger! And Luffy's the daughter of Revolutionary Dragon!" This caused everything to freeze.

* * *

><p><strong>With the others-<strong>

In the back, Ace had hidden Luffy behind him, as she had no idea how much danger she was in, now that her heritage was revealed. The daughter of a criminal like Dragon, a four year old no less, was helpless against these men, though Ace wouldn't fair any better, that didn't mean he was going to just sit and watch while they murdered his and Sabo's little sister. They just got shocked looks, not fear, just surprised. Ace and Sabo didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing, until all of them bust a gutt laughing. This had thrown both boys for a loop. Before one of the others came up and gave both of the children reassuring pats on the head, and several said that it was ironic that the grandchildren of a marine hero, were also the kids of two of the worlds most dangerous criminals to ever walk the earth, even if one of them was dead now thanks to that very same hero.

They relaxed slightly, but not entirely as they watched them all spout out nonsense about this and that involving their respective parents. Luffy still had no idea why Sabo and Ace had been so protective though. Someone was going to explain this to her later.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Whitebeard and the commanders-<strong>

Marco growled in anger, not at the fact that the children he considered family were actually the spawn of what most people considered demons, but that their grandfather seemed to be stupid enough to blare the information out for all to hear. And judging from what he saw earlier, before everyone else had been herded down below, there were other marines here. There was no way this would be kept a secret for long. Those kids couldn't say here, not where the Navy could get them easily, it was no longer safe for them. No longer safe at all. Marco really didn't want to, as it was dangerous, but they'd have to go back to the Grand Line soon, and have to take Luffy, Ace, and Sabo with them. Marco was now having an innerwar, debating about how smart an idea it was to try and attack the marine hero. He was starting to sway towards the 'yes, it's a good idea.' side when Whitebeard did the deed for him.

Garp went flying into the railing before getting a massive foot belonging to an infuriated Whitebeard on his chest.

"Garp you fool! Do you actually think I care who their parents are! They're good kids, and have had a rough life thanks to your poor parenting skills. And the one chance they have to be happy and live peacefully is ruined because you were stupid enough to go blabbing that type of information for the whole world to hear! Are you happy now!" he hollered the man as he increased the pressure he was placing on the man's chest. He would've continued, had not one Luffy come bounding out, several nurses plus some of the crew hot on her tail, trying to catch her and bring her back inside, and proceeded to grab onto the man's leg.

"Please Pops please! Don't hurt the geezer anymore! He made a mistake, and he's sorry now! So please don't kill him!" She was weeping pitifully into his pant leg, and Whitebeard couldn't help but deflate as he watched her for a bit. Marco quickly came and picked the girl up, only pausing for a bit to let Whitebeard give the girl a reassuring pat on the head, which always seemed to help in these situations, before taking her back down to the others along with the those that had followed her up. Whitebeard turned to face Garp one last time before taking the man by the collar of his shirt, and speaking,

"You really messed up this time Garp! I hope you're happy, 'cause you really screwed up this time." he told the man before unceremoniously chucking him back down to the other marines, all of which were panicking as they tried to get everything sorted out. Marco had come back up after insuring that Luffy wouldn't make another random appearance, at least until they were far away from the other marines.

"So what now Pops? It's not safe for Luffy and Ace to stay here, and we can't just abandon Sabo. So what do we do?" he asked. Secretly, the phoenix was hoping that they wouldn't have to take them to the Grand Line with them. But things were looking dismal, and it was starting to seem like they only had two choices: Either bring the three kids with them, or leave them to the non-existant mercy of the marines. He didn't like either, as both meant risking the children's lives, and he didn't wand to do that. They were his younger siblings, and not just his, but everybody else's in the crew as well. They were apart of their family. Whitebeard didn't like the choices either but it looked like he'd have to pick. He growled lowly, cursing Garp and his stupidity a thousand times over before finally speaking,

"MAn the sails and prepare to leave! We're headed back to the Grand Line. It's the safest place for those kids right now, and as much as I don't like it, it's there only chance at surviving." Marco nodded as he chewed at his lip. He _really _the hated the navy right now, especially Garp.

"Aye-aye sir!" they all answered, though none of them was enthusiastic about taking them to the Grand Line. Marco made a mental note to explain to Luffy the situation later, as judging from the differences between hers and Ace's reactions, she didn't know a thing about her father.

* * *

><p><strong>With Luffy and her older Brothers-<strong>

Luffy, Ace, and Sabo were sitting up in their beds. Or rather Sabo sat up and calmed Ace, who couldn't sleep because of the earlier events, plus having to explain to Luffy the current problem, wasn't much fun either, as the girl seemed to have cared about as much for the fact that her father was a world renowned criminal, as she cared for a person's status in life, which couldn't have been anymore nonexistant then a tenryubiito's kindness, and they all know that that didn't exist. Suddenly the door to their room opened to reveal a very tired Marco. He gave the children a tired smile before motioning them to come closer. He talked to them quietly for a while, telling them that they were going to go to a very dangerous place, and for them to survive, they needed to listen to everything that Pops and the others told them to. The children nodded, at least semi-understanding that there was indeed a problem, and that yes indeed they may die. He then had them follow him to Whitebeard's quarters, as the man wanted to talk to Ace and Luffy personally. Sabo was supposed to be there too. Though Marco didn't know why.

* * *

><p><strong>At Whitebeard's headquarters-<strong>

The three children, plus Marco entered, Marco making to leave only to be stopped by an even more tired Whitebeard. Luffy carefully climbed onto Whitebeard's leg, befor settling down, a reassuring prescence that everything was fine, and that they would be good kids, and listen for at least a while. Ace and Sabo followed Luffy's example, though they didn't climd onto the old man's leg, opting for sitting in front of him silently instead. Whitebeard gave them all reassuring smiles, before he spoke, in what had to be the most fatherly voice any of them had ever heard. The children vacantly noticed the other commanders off to the side, most likely moral support for the man.

"You three, especially you Ace-" he leaned over and gave the boy a gentle pat of the head, "-and you Luffia-" for once she hadn't objected to someone using her real name, as she let the man pat her on the head, "-I want you all to know that no matter what, even if you are a demon's spawn. You will always be part of my family! You will always be accepted here in the Whitebeard crew." Ace watched in mystification as the other commanders, and appearently the rest of the crew, who had been peeking in on this, thinking they were sneaky but not really, smiled and nodded their agreement and approval. Whitebeard smiled as Ace lowered his head so nobody could see, and began to silently cry. Marco came up, an bright orange hat in his hand, and placed it on the boy's head. Ace quickly wiped away his tears as he stared in shock at the man,

"It's a birthday present, though it wasn't much of a birthday, as some idiot marines had to ruin it." Marco explained as he temperarily removed the hat to ruffle Ace's hair playfully, before placing it back on his too small head. He then got up, pulling a straw hat out, and placed it on Luffy's head.

"I won that off of one Red-Haired Shanks in a drinking contest, the guy lost royally. Promised I'd take care of it until he could win it back again. But I think you'd be able to keep it safe batter then me." he explained as the girl just gave a grin, knowing full well that the Phoenix was lying out right about the winning it off of another pirate. She could tell that he had definitely gotten it from that person though, it was more likely a gift of sorts, rather then a prize from a bet. Luffy wasn't about to tell him she knew though, and just gave a nod as she pulled the hat farther over her head. Marco grinned as she lept off of Whitebeard's lap and went to stand near her two older brothers. Whitebeard motioned that it was time to leave telling the others present,

"Alright everyone, shows over! Time for bed, we got a long couple of weeks ahead of us." he declared as everyone filed out. Everyone except Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. Luffy stepped at before asking, in a rare moment of shyness,

"Um...Can we stay here with you for the night Pops?" she was trying to be polite, which was even rarer then her shyness. Whitebeard could only give a small chuckle, before he noded his head in agreement, picking up the three children and placing them in the bed, waiting till they were fast asleep, before getting to bed himself. In his mind, along with the others of the ship who were thinking similar thoughts, especially Marco, Whitebeard swore upon his very name, _'I'll make sure those kids have the best darn life possible! Nobodies gonna hurt my kids! None of them!' _he felt a new wave of over-protectiveness for his crew, who might as well have been family, wash over him, before he finally went to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN. What do you guys think? The reason I portrayed Garp like I did is because honestly, he seems like the type of person who would go blabbing about that kinda stuff to me when he's panicked concerning them when they were younger. Especially when it came to Ace and Luffy. Anyway, please review and see ya!

Luffy, Ace, & Sabo: Bye-bye!


	5. Episode 4: Finding Luffy in Unexpected

A/N. Here's episode 4. There may or may not be soem time skips in this chapter, so please be patient with me. Anyway, Time for Review Replies! I love this part!

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Thank you for your review. And this is me keeping up the good work like you wanted! (hope you read that in a non-false enthusiastic voice...)

To IndigoButterfly: Yeah, I just did a re-read of some of the chapters, and I realized that I portrayed Marco as a second father figure...Oh well. If that is how a portrayed him, that that how he is in this story. Yeah...I don't get Garp either. He tries to force them into the Navy, when they don't want to, he throws them over cliffs and puts them innto other life-risking situations, punches them (calls it a fist of love *my butt!*), and then still expects them to be loving grandkids...Yeah...I don't like Garp all that much, he beats up Ace and Luffy, and I'm not so sure about Sabo, but he may have beaten him up too. Now as for the "I'm bored", that was a slight accident, a funny accident, but still an accident. I'm glad it made you smile though, I like it when people are happy reading my stories. I corrected it, but I may just put it back for kicks. Thank you for the review and hope you enjoy the story.

To Vampire Revan: Yep, yes he would. And yes, yes they are. I can't wait to see what mischief I'm gonna get them into this chapter. Anyway thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Kitsumi-sama: Thanks for the review! And about my harshness on Garp, I thought it would be help add intensity to the story. That's really just how my brain was running. Anyway, hope you enjoy this story, and again thanks for your review.

To Starbell Fairy: Thank you for your reivew, and that was one of my main concerns when I updated. Now there is a reason I portrayed him like I did. It's not that he's weak in strength, the reason he was so easily beat is because he was angry and letting his emotions rule his actions. That is not a very good thing in a battle, it may work in fist fights, but not in actual combat. He was easy to because he was angry at Whitebeard, for an unfouded reason. And when he realized he was wrong, he didn't have any energy left to fight back, because he put all his energy into his anger, and now that it was gone, there was none left. As for the easy going thing, the way I see it, Garp doesn't seem like the type of person who'd just let something like this go without some type of retribution, even if it wasn't necessary, and as for Whitebeard, he just doesn't like the type of person who'd let something like this fly like that. Whitebeard comes across as someone who would get angry at anyone who endangers his family, especially if it involved little kids. Since Ace, Luffy, and Sabo are apart of his family, and the youngest ones, I'd expect him to get really angry at anyone who would try and hurt them. Anyway, thanks for your review again, and I'm glad you still like it, and hope you enjoy the chapter.

To nekozr: Don't worry, I'll make sure there are a lot of family moments with the Whitebeard crew. And enjoy, I work really hard on this stuff.

To weirn018: Yeah, he's admittedly not my favorite, but he's better then Akainu, Kizaru, and Aoikoji *I butchered that didn't I*, ESPECIALLY AKAINU! That man killed Ace, and almost killed Coby. Anyway thanks for the review, and hope you enjoy it!

To LazyFoxLover: Yep, stupid Garp and his big mouth. Glad you like it though, and thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the story too!

To Everybody who reads this: THANK YOU ALL!

Now for Summary-chan and Disclaimer-kun!

Episode summary: Luffy, Ace and Sabo now find themselves on the Grand Line, Dawn Island long behind them. Everythings been going good, that is until Luffy goes missing. With no signsof the four year old on the ship, will they find her, or is she gone for good.

Note: Special appearance, and semi-present for nekozr-san. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 4: Finding Luffy in Unexpected Places!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Grand Line: Moby Dick-<strong>

It had been a month since the incident at Dawn Island, and everything had been going pretty good. Luffy could finally control her electric powers, and she could now hold her transformations for up to three hours, without risk of collapsing, six if you wanted to push it. Ace now had full control of his flame-based powers, now all they needed to do was teach him how to fight with them, as he insisted on learning how to fight using his abilities. Sabo was still working on his teleportation abilities, but had finally gotten enough control to not warp himself over the ocean or on top of Marco and/or Whitebeard. In otherwords, everything was fine, and Marco could relax knowing the three brats were okay, or so he thought.

Suddenly Ace came up to him, causing the phoenix to open one eye to look at him. Ace looked like he'd run across the whole entire ship, inside and out,

"What's the matter Ace?" He was sitting up in curiosity, there wasn't a whole lot you could do to get the kid to run aobut like he had.

"Have...You...Seen...Luffy?" he asked panting between words. This caused Marco's eyes to widen,

"No, I haven't. Why, what's the matter?" he asked. He had a bad feeling boiling up inside, and it only got worse when Ace answered him,

"Luffy's missing! Sabo and I can't find her anywhere!" he said, voice on the panicked side. Marco immediately got up and ran to Whitebeard. The man was sitting on his thrown when Marco reached him.

"Woah there Marco! First Sabo and Ace are running aobut and now you, where's the fire?" he asked as a sort of joke. Marco shook his head a bit before answering,

"The fire's not on this ship! Luffy's missing!" Whitebeard went silent. The next thing everyone knew, the whole ship was shaking, followed by a short question from Whitebeard himself,

"WHAT!" The remaining commanders were on deck in less then five seconds, which was record timing considering how long it usually took them to get there. Thatch spoke up first,

"Pops what's the matter? You got the whole ship shaking!" he asked in a panicked voice. An angry Whitebeard was never a good one. Whitebeard beat his staff on to the deck.

"We're missing a member of our family! Luffy's missing! I want her found and I want her found now!" this end result of this declaration was several people running about while exclaiming shouts of surprise. Their little sister was missing...In the Grand Line, this was not going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere In the Grand Line-<strong>

Luffy was currently wondering about on a very cold, very snowy mountain. She had no idea how she got there though. She had just been practicing controling her transformation and flying. She had only intended to go only a little far from the ship, but then she had gotten lost. It was freezing, and Luffing didn't like freezing. She was getting scared, what if she never saw Popsand the others again! The end result of those thoughts was a crying, scared, and cold four year old who wanted to go home.

She was getting sleepy too, she noticed. Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt her, just a little nap. But she didn't get the chance as somebody picked her up gently, and wrapped her up in a warm coat. She really couldn't help but fall asleep now.

* * *

><p><strong>With Whitebeard-<strong>

It had been five hours since the discovery of Luffy's absence from the ship, and there was still no sign of the girl. Marco was beginning to get really worried, and more then a little , they were all called back by Whitebeard.

When everyone was assembled, the notice that in the center of the group, standing in front of Whitebeard, was a dark skinned man with red, spiky hair. whitebeard was looking at him sternly, and almost everyone on the ship was more then a little edgy. Whitebeard barked at him in a booming voice,

"Who are you and what are you here for? Make it quick cause we don't have all day!" he was obviously irritated. The man nervously rubbed the back of his head before responding,

"Um, I'm Rockstar. I was sent by Captain Shanks to tell you something." This got Whitebeard's attention, along with the rest of the crew. Marco decided to ask from his spot next to his captain,

"What in the world does Shanks from us?" this caused Rockstar to take a bit of time to think. Most likely trying to be careful and not dig his own grave with the next sentence,

"Well, um, Are you guys missing a little girl with black hair and a straw hat?" he asked flinching at the looks he was getting. Whitebeard quickly appeased it though as he spoke up,

"All of you kncok it off! Shanks isn't one to go kidnapping little children!" he ordered quickly, which disapated the glared the messenger was recieving, "Gah, so Luffy managed to get herself that far out huh?" Rockstar nodded. Marco had to ask though,

"How'd you know she was with us?" he seemed wary, understandable when you considered how protective he could be with Luffy and her borthers sometimes. Rockstar answered,

"She was wearing the straw hat that Shanks let you keep after you managed to swipe it off his head once, at least that's what he told me. So Shanks figured she was with you all." Marco huffed as he settled back down. Leave it to Luffy to find the man that everyone except Mihawk, couldn't find.

"So she's in Red-Haired Shanks' care huh?" The man looked back at Whitebeard and nodded. "So when is he gonna drop her off?" He didn't have to wait for the answer as it came straight from the horses mouth himself.

"Right now!" They all turned to look behind them. There it was, the ship of the Red-Haired pirates. And on the figure head stood the captain himself, a very tired lookiing Luffy in his arms. Shanks and his sharp shooter jumped on to the Moby Dick. He walked up to Marco and placed the little four year old in his arms carefully, making sure the straw hat she wore was secured and wouldn't fall off. He gave a easy-going grin as Maroc nodded at him in gratitude, and moved on to Whitebeard. He only barely paid half attention as two young boys came up from in between the crowds and ran toward Marco, who proceeded to herd all of them to below deck.

* * *

><p><strong>With Marco, Ace, Luffy, and Sabo-<strong>

Marco placed a very tired Luffy on the bed an tucked her in. He was wondering how she had gotten into New World without getting into trouble or being seen. Ace and Sabo were standing off to teh side staring at their little sister in worry. He gave them a reassuring smile before he placed his hand on her forehead, to make sure she wasn't sick. Judging from the clothes she was currently wearing, Shanks had found her someplace really cold, and Luffy didn't agree with cold too much. She opened her eyes slightly at the feel of his hand on her head and smiled slightly before speaking,

"Sorry Marco...I caused trouble didn't I?" she apologized. He smiled at her, not one to stay mad at the girl for long.

"It's fine, but Luffy, what were you doing that you wound up that far away from the ship?" he had to know, because seriously, what four year old could do that without any problems.

"I was practicing flying, I wanted to surprise you and Pops with how good I'd gotten. But then I'd flown a bit too far out, and I couldn't see the ship anymore. I got lost, and wound up on the snowy mountain and that's when Shanks found me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble!" she had started to cry, feeling very bad about the problems she must've caused. Frankly, Marco was just relieved that she was okay, and back on the ship with her family. He gave a comforting hug as he spoke,

"It's okayLuffy, you didn't mean to get lost, it was an accident, and accidnets happen. Pops understands that too. Just promise us you won't go doing that without supervision again, okay? At least until you're older." he stated. Luffy nodded as she wiped away the tears from her eyes,

"Okay, I promise." MArco smiled at her as he patted her on the head, before allowing her to lay back down.

"Good, now good to bed, you've had a big day today, and don't you tell me you're not tired, cause I know for a fact you are." he stated as he playfully ruffled her hair. She swatted at him in annoyance before laughing slightly and turning onto her side to get some sleep. He smiled as he got up, looking at Sabo and Ace, who seemed to be feeling defiant today. Marco just grinned mischievously before he picked both of them up and dragged them, so to speak, to their beds. He tucked them both in, and stated simply,

"Bed time, if Luffy has to sleep, so do you. Besides it's late." and with that he left the room, knowing full well that they wouldn't object too much to what he said.

"I really need to teach Luffy how to tell directions so she doesn't get lost, oh well, at least she's safe and back where she belongs." he walked off to meet up with the others, figuring that by now, Shanks had probably left. He was right. Somehow or another, they wound up partying, and accidently woke up the kids,who some how wound up getting involved in the party. The next day the only ones who had any energy was Marco, Whitebeard, and the kids. All Marco could say as he obsereved the mass amount of crewmates sprawled abou on the ship,

"Gotta love your family, for better or worse."

* * *

><p>AN. So what do you all think? Please rate and review. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go try to type up the first chapter for this new idea I have for a One Piece fanfic. Another Fem!Luffy with a different devil fruit, and maybe a different crew as well, I think I'll be swipping Laffite from the Blackbeard pirates and adding him into her crew. He's actually the only Blackbeard pirate I like, mainly because he tap dances, and I like his outfit kinda. Anway see ya!

Luffy, Ace, and Sabo: Bye-bye!


	6. Episode5:Learning to not mess with Boshi

A/N. Yo! Here's episode 5! Enjoy! But first things first, Review replies!

To Vampire Revan: Thank you! And your right, heck he's probably the only one who get Mihawk to party! Woohoo! Thank you for telling me what you thought about the idea. Thanks!

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the story!

To Naomi-nami16: Thanks for the review. To answer your question no. Luffy cannot teleport, she can fly, but not teleport, that would be Sabo who teleports. Luffy was found by Shanks two hours before they found out she was missing. It took five hours for the Red-Haired pirates to. They were close to the Red Line though,l so it didn't take as long as it probably would have for them to meet up. It is indeed poor Marco and Whitebeard. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story!

To LazyFoxLover: Yes, yes he is. I really didn't think it would be One Piece without an appearance from the friendly party animal. He needs to slow down on the grog though. Anyway, thanks for the review. Hope you like this one.

To weirn018: Yeah...*glares at Akainu descreetly* He won't live long in any of my fanfic, trust me. But on the brightside, Sabo, Ace, and Luffy are all together and happy with Papa Whitebeard and Marco. YAY! Anyway thanks for the review, and hope you enjoy it.

To IndigoButterfly: Yeah, I know how that feels real well...Anyway, thanks for the review, and I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter too!

To Shiary: Yep! That's exactly what it means. Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the story!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: It wouldn't be One Piece without Luffy getting lost. Glad you love it so much! Thanks for the review. Glad you don't mind the mistakes, I don't see any when I type unless I re-read it and even then I miss a bunch. I don't have a beta reader, probably never will. Anyway, thanks for the review again, and hope you enjoy this chapter!

To Umbra8191: Thanks and hope you enjoy this one.

To Kitsumi-sama: Yes, yes you do. Though that's gonna be the least of their worries after this particular chapter. Anyway, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chappy as well.

Thank you all for reviewing and/or alerting/favoriting! Anyway, time for summary-chan and disclaimer-kun!

Episode summary: It has been three years since Luffy and her brothers joined Whitebeards crew and family. Things are going great as ever, until a group of pirates decide that it's a smart idea to try and raid Whitebeard's crew. Let's just say that the whole crew learns to not touch Boshi...

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, I don't own Boshi either...Thank God...I do own this fanfic, kinda...Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 5: Learning to not mess with Boshi...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On the Moby Dick-<strong>

Everything was uncharacteristically quiet on the Moby Dick, something that Marco couldn't decided was a good thing or bad thing. Shanks visited on occasion now , as he had taken a sort of friendly liking to Luffy along with the rest of his crew, though the end result of his visits was also a loud party that wound up waking the kids at night. Marco had to knock Thatch up the head more then once to keep him from doing anything stupid in front of the kids that would be difficult to explain later. He turned as he saw some of the commanders walking about talking to each other. Everyone else was either still asleep or just doing whatever. Marco almost dozed off when the ship shook slightly. He sighed as he stood up with a huff and went to the figure head of the ship. Down below in the ocean, there was a pirate ship. The flag didn't look familiar.

He heard the door open, and took the time to look behind him, only to see a sleepy looking Luffy and and Irritated Sabo and Ace. _'Great...They woke up Luffy.'_ Said girl had been napping, while her brothers were doing lord knew what, now she was up, and most likely cranky as she didn't like being woken up often. She made special exceptions for her two brothers, himself, and Whitebeard though, and tried not to snap at them too badly. Luffy yawned as she walked up to Marco and, as it seemed to have become a habit of sorts, grabbed hold of his hand as she looked to see who was stupid enough to accidently, or purposely, ram into the Moby Dick.

Whitebeard appeared behind the two as followed by Ace and Sabo, and seemed to be feeling quite amused at that moment. Suddenly a metal grappeling hook flew onto the figure head, missing Luffy by about a good inch or so, much to the four's displeasure. Luffy took the close call as a sign to back up a bit, only to have to hide behind Marco as four more grappeling hooks flew over the sides of the ship. All of the Whitebeard crew was now on deck, preping for battle, though they weren't sure if they were needed.

Luffy came out from behind and walked up to the edge of the ship, and looked over the side, only to come face to face with an enemy pirate. Luffy not feeling up to the currently daunting task of immediately backing up and hiding behind one of the others, decided that he was a bit too close to her, and promptly removed teh grappleing hook from the ship. The pirate went plummeting down to the ocean as an uncharacteristically non-chalant Luffy did an about-face and went back tot he others' sides. Marco couldn't help but chuckle as the remaining pirates came on board.

They all glared menacingly at the whole crew, Whitebeard close to laughing, that is until they all heard Luffy yell out in surprise.

"LET ME GO!" They turned around abruptly to see a thrashing Luffy being held hostage by one of teh invading pirates. Her straw hat had fallen onto the floor, and one of them had digned to pick it up. This immediately got a bad reaction from the already enraged seven year old.

"DON"T TOUCH BOSHI! GIVE IT BACK!" The pirate just chuckled as he brought out a dagger. He pierced teh hat, only for Luffy to go completely silent. The temperature dropped suddenly, as a low growling emanated from the little girl. Everybody began to tremble in fear slightly, when Ace and Sabo muttered out in fear at the same time,

"Uh oh..." the next thing everybody knew, all hell broke loose. Luffy screamed,

"HOW DARE YOU HARM BOSHI!" The invading pirates, were then fried five years into the next the next century. There was a small explosion as the invading pirates were sent flying away. Luffy looked at the hat sulkly as she picked it up,

"Um...Marco...Can you fix Boshi?" Said man just nodded his head as a new fear processed itself throughout the whole crew. After that day, the Whitebeard crew would face many terrifying things, but nothing would ever beat an enraged Luffy, after you harmed Boshi. From then on, there was one rule throughout the crew: DO NOT MESS WITH BOSHI!

* * *

><p>AN. Sorry for the really short chapter, but this was made just for some amusement. Tell me what you think please. And I promise the next chapter will be longer. Anyway see ya!

Luffy, Ace, and Sabo: Bye-Bye!


	7. Episode 6: Not so Helping & Running Away

A/N. This chapter and the next one is a special request from Shiary, please enjoy!

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Glad I got you to laugh enough to have tears coming out of your eyes. My mission is completed then! Haha! Anyway enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: I'm glad you found that funny! Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter. and yes, it is indeed poor Boshi, though I would pity the other pirates, cause that is not gonna be the last time that happens *ZZZZK!* (Random pirate in the background: AAAHHHH!)...Um...Yeah, like I said, not gonna be the last time. Anyway thanks again! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and fix Boshi before Luffy fries another pirate, I need them for other hilarious situations in my stories, and I can't use them if they're already crispy.

To Umbra8191: Glad you liked it, and hope you enjoy this one too.

To Naomi-nami16: You forgot rule number 5: Luffy always gets what she wants, even if you don't want it at first. And yes they were indeed stupid pirates. And appearently rule number 6: Don't yell at Luffy too much, she doesn't like it...Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the story.

To IndigoButterfly: Ah, I see you got hit with a bad case of Procrastinatitus, hope you finished that homework of yours. Anway thanks for the reivew, and glad you enjoyed it. That will be brought up eventually. And yes...You should respect the typing-ninja. (Random pirate: AHHHH!) (Me *Looks up*) Now if you'll excuse me, the great Typing-Ninja needs to go calm down Luffy, that's the hundreth time she's chucked one of my nameless, and admittedly useless pirates out the window.

To LazyFoxLover: Thank you! Well you know that they say, Hell Hath No Wrath Like A Woman Scorned, of course they got nothing on a vengeful female Luffy.

To Shiary: Thanks and glad you liked it, please enjoy!

To nekozr: Glady you liked all of them and thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

To Kitsumi-Sama: Thanks, and yes they should have, but then again they are stupid pirates with no names. Hehehehehe...Now if only they'd learn.

To Vampire Revan: Thanks, and yes an angry Luffy is scary, no should mess with Boshi, but they still do.

To luis014: Welcome! And thanks for the review...AND HOW COULD YOU! I would never! There is no way in heck I would ever save Sabo just to kill him later...And Ace, oh you just stabbed me in the heart! (goes into random corner and starts to attempt to fake a realistic sob in order to gain pity) Sniff Sniff! And Luffia better be in that list of characters you like! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

To weirn018: I don't see how Unohana-chan's smile is scary...It makes her look kinda pretty actually. (Turns around to see an angry Unohana-taicho smiling) Yep she looks pretty. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this one as well.

To Alexsasha: Thanks and here it is! Enjoy!

To Kenshin El: Thank you, and hope you enjoy this one too.

Okay that is everybody, unless somebody reviewed while I was typing this, in which case I applaud all of you for your enthusiasm. Now for summary-chan and disclaimer-kun!

Episode Summary: Papa Whitebeard is sick! So to help him feel better, our adorable Luffy decides to attempt to make soup. But things go bad, when after a spectacular mess up, Luffy runs away! Will they be able to find the renegade seven year old, or is she lost forever?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece, if I did, Sabo would be alive, Akainu would be dead, Aokoji, Lafitte, and Doflamingo would be good guys, Ace wouldn't have died, and Luffy would be a lot younger, and more cute.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 6: Not so Helping and Running Away!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On The Moby dick-<strong>

_Aa-Aa-AACHOOO!_ The whole ship shook as the gigantic sneeze resounded quite loudly. Luffy blinked in shock as she quietly went up to her big brother Thatch, as she had not seen Pops all day, and that sneeze had sounded an awful lot like him.

"Thatch-nii, where's Pops?" Thatch gave a friendly smile to Luffy as she looked up at him. The seven year old was so cute sometimes, it wasn't even funny.

"Well, Luffy-imouto, Pops isn't feeling too good today. So he's in bed resting. Now don't go bothering him alright?" Luffy nodded in understanding, though she felt quite bad for the man she considered to be a father. She decided to put on a mischievous face, for at least a bit, and proceeded to o one of her favorite past times, annoying Thatch.

"Okay mommy!" and she took off laughing, leaving a fuming and flustered Thatch behind her yelling out,

"I am not a mommy!" he sighed as he turned around, knowing full well that it was a lost cause with that child, and decided to go find Ace and Sabo. Theydidn't call him mommy!

* * *

><p><strong>In the Kitchen-<strong>

Luffy walked into the kitchens, and to her relief, Hikaru, one of the kitchen helpers, was present. Hikaru was always willing to give advice, no matterhow crappy it was sometimes.

"Hey Lu! whatcha' doin' here?" the woman said in a cheerful tone. Luffy smiled as she walked up to one of the chairs, and with a little difficulty, climbed up and sat down.

"Um...Well you know how Pops is sick?" she asked, and after recieving a nod, she continued, "Well, I was wondering what you do when you want a sick person to get better really quickly." Hikaru smiled gently as she thought of what to tell Luffy. She'd have to be careful, as Luffy had a tendency to cause unintended chaos when trying to help.

"Well, when a person is sick, you can give them soup. That helps, it's even better if it's made with a lot of love and care. Why?" Luffy just nodded slowly before looking up. She then did an abrupt turn toward the halls and spoke out,

"There's a rat in the halls, I think it's got some cheese." she grinned mischievously as Hikaru took off into the halls. When she was absolutely sure that the woman was out of hearing range she spoke up, "Well, that ought to keep her busy for a good while. So making soup with lots of love and care is what will help Pops get better huh? Let's get started!" she climbed out of the seat and began collecting ingredients to try and make soup, though she had no idea how.

* * *

><p><strong>On deck-<strong>

Marco, Sabo, Thatch, and Ace were all sitting across from each other playing a card game, everything was remotely peaceful, except for the occasional loud sneeze from Whitebeard, who was bed ridden with a cold, much to the amusement and shock of the whole crew. But then again, the nurses wouldn't let him get out of bed, saying that if he did, it would just get worse. So in bed, the great pirate captain stayed. The thing that was currently bugging them was the fact that none of them, and actually noone had, seen hide nor hair of Luffy on the ship. Marco was beginning to think she had gotten lost again, when Hikaru came rushing out of the halls with a broom in hand, loking quite crazed as she scanned the deck. Thatch was the lucky fellow who asked,

"What are you doing Hikaru? and what's with the broom?" The disgruntled woman looked around a bit more before facing the group and answering,

"Luffy said she saw a rat! I'm hunting for it!" The four boys looked a teach other in suspicion before turning back to the kitchen helper.

"Um... Miss Hikaru...I think you jsut got played by Luffy." Sabo said, blanching completely. The woman was about to speak, whent he whole ship shook violently, and it wasn't from another one of Whitebeard's sneezes. A huge explosion resounded from the kitchen area of the ship, resulting in the group of five running down to the kitchens.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Kitchens-<strong>

Luffy stood in the middle of what had to be one of her biggest disasters yet, couphing up a fit. She sniffed as she rubbed soot off of her face and out of her eyes. She looked up at the sound of feet heading in her direction and immediately started to get worried,

"Uh-oh..." she cringed as she spotted Marco and the others at the kitchen doorway. Hikaru was red as a tomato, fuming mad. Luffy tried her best to put on a friendly face when Marco spoke up,

"What the hell the happened here?" he exclaimed as he looked about the now nearly destroyed kitchen. Luffy looked guiltily at the floor as she tried to figure out how to get herself out of this mess. She was only trying to make soup for Pops! She peeked up when she heard the loud stomping of feet approaching her. Hikaru was now looming over the girl, as she tried to shrink back, with little effect. Sometimes she was quite jealous of Sabo and his teleportation abilities. the woman viciously snapped at her,

"What in the world were you thinking? Luffy, you destroyed the kitchen! And you lied to me! How could you! I-" she was cut off as Luffy tried to defend herself,

"I was just trying to help! I wanted to help Pops get bette-"-_SLAP-_ Luffy hit the floor as her cheek began to sting. She placed her hand gently on the right side of her face, and bit back a hiss. It hurt a lot. Luffy began to whimper slightly, and looked up at the furious kitchen helper. By now there was a whole audience collected at the doorway. Almost everyone, including all the commanders were present, and had a good view of the destruction that Luffy had caused. They all winced as they watched the unfolding events.

"Monkey D. Luffia! Don't you dare try to make up an excuse this time! Everytime you try to help, you make a mess! Well it's enough! Just stop! You only make things worse! And further more-" she didn't get to finish as Luffy broke into a full blown wail, her Devil Fruit abilities sparking away as she got up and shoved her way past the enraged woman.

"LUFFY!" was the collective call as the girl took off at a dead sprint, making it all the way to the deck, with several members, including Marco, hot on her tail. She reached the figure head, only to take off in her fully transformed state, and disappeared into the skies.

"LUFFY!" Marco called as he gazed off in shock. That had been the fastest she had ever gone before, and by now, she was long gone. Marco gritted his teeth as he looked back at the shocked kitchen helper, who had no idea the girl would have taken off like she did. He couldn't blame her, since she didn't actually hang around the majority of the crew, and only went to certain people for certain things. But still. There was no telling what could happen to the now runaway seven year old, and definitely no telling to how far she had gotten by now. Marco swore silently under his breath as he quickly transformed into his phoenix form,

"Thatch! Go tell Pops Luffy's gone and run away! I'll go see if I can find her!" and with that the man disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that week-<strong>

Marco landed, grief stricken as he walked up to Whitebeard, who was still sick, but had gotten out of bed anyway after hearing that Luffy had left. The man looked at him, and just as he expected, Marco shook his head. Still no sign of the missing seven year old, and it had already been near over a week now since she was last seen. That was not a good thing. Luffy got lost quite a bit, but she was never gone longer then at the very most, seven hours. Marco, along with the rest of the crew was beginning to get extremely worried. Several of the commanders had left to try searching for her. Half of them were back already, with not even a feather to point to whichever direction Luffy had gone.

Hikaru was in thekitchen, grieving, and blaming herself insistantly for Luffy's disappearence. True she had said some things that probably shouldn't have been said, and actually definetly shouldn't have been said. But nobody could really blame the woman. Not really, Luffy caused trouble, and it was a given that someone was bound to snap eventually at her. But nobody had thought she would run off like that, not a single person. Marco just hoped the navy didn't find her before they could, and actually, he was hoping several different groups and people didn't find her before the Whitebeard pirates did. He sighed, it was amazing how easily the girl could make herself disappear when she really wanted to. Marco looked at the skies forlornly, feeling very close to tears, which wasn't something he felt normally.

"Luffy, where are you?

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the first part of the Grand Line-<strong>

"Hawk Eye" Mihawk was walking along the beaches of the island he inhabited, something he didn't do often. He stopped when he heard the sound of crackling electricity. It was followed shortly by the sound of the Humandrills shrieking in pain, which was a rarity on the island. He walked over to the source of the sound, only to see, to his utter and utmost shock, a seven year old girl standing infront of a large group of utterfly fried Humandrills. She was wearing a loose, longsleeved button up shirt, that was far too big for her small body.

Her hair reached to be a little past her shoulders, and was black and unruly, obviously not having been combed out properly in some time. He only had to take one step further before the girl noticed him, and then he had to abruptly step back as a large bolt of electricity lashed out and hit the ground where he once stood. She seemed more then a tad bit hostile at the moment, but what really caught his attention, was the straw hat she was holding in her hand. If Mihawk remembered correctly, the last time he had seen that, was on one Red-Haired Shanks' head, and that was before he had lost it to the first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, in a small mock battle of theirs.

What really shocked the shichibukai was that the girl was releasing an unnatural and inhuman amount of Haki, obviously she had no idea she was doing so though. Mihawk sighed as he realized that handling her might be a bit more difficult then usual. He sighed as he tried to get closer again, only to have to dodge yet another bolt she had launched at him. Correction, Mihawk was going to have a very difficult time witht he little girl. But if she had Shanks' hat, that meant that she most likely knew the pirate. If she knew the pirate, maybe he could tell him where the girl belonged. He immediately left the girl to her own devices, as she could handle herself for the moment. Right now, he needed to go pay a visit to the Yonko.

* * *

><p>AN. Yeah, this is the first part to this. Please don't be mad at Hikaru, and don't worry, Luffy will be back on the Whitebeard ship in no time at all! Just wait for the next chapter, which I will try to get out today as well. And please don't go yelling at me, this is kinda how it turned out as I was typing. Sorry, and please review.

Sabo and Ace: Bye-bye! And please don't murder Pokepika's Haunt, she had intended for this to be a cute chapter, but she makes things up as she goes, and this is what happened as a result. She is terribly sorry!


	8. Episode 7: Getting Luffy Back!

A/N. Yo here's the second part for this particular scene. Hope you guys aren't mad at me for the last chapter, but that was just how it turned out.

To Alexsasha: Thanks! And I hope you enjoy the second part.

To IndigoButterfly: My God! You poor thing! And you are so right! The thing is you have to see it from the kitchen helpers point of view as well, yeah she may have gone a bit too far (more like a lot) but she's not used to handling younger kids like Luffy, so the end result is a very snappy woman. But still I may have been a bit too cruel. Oh well, the best I can do now is fix it. Anyway, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy it! Hehehehe, then I don't have to worry, as long as I don't forget!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thank you for understanding my OC, as she is still grieving at the fact that Luffy ran away because of her. And here is the seccond part, enjoy!

To weirn018: Thanks for the review, and who knows, maybe something good will happen. Anyway, enjoy the show.

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Hehehehe, here's more! Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this one as well.

To Umbra8191: Thanks and hope you enjoy this one as well.

To Naomi-nami16: Yep! Thanks for review by the way. True, she should have asked for help, but sometimes a child will want to o things by themselves, and that usually doesn't end well when the kitchen is involved. And she's is trying to zap him, but he won't hold still! And yes, Ace and Sabo are proceeding to help, by panicking senselessly. And indeed, poor Marco.

To LazyFoxLover: Glad you liked the chapter, and thanks for the review

To Lady Yume Chan: Thank you for the review, and I have no idea as to why your apologizing. It's ok if you are lazy, I have no right to judge you, heck I'm so lazy, I find writing six words down with a pencil to be the most troublesome and daunting task in the world, the only thing beating it is getting out of bed in the morning. So don't worry, you are perfectly fine. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

To Shiary: You'd be surprised, and I don't remember who Benn is...Then again I'm not completely familiar with his crew. Is he the first mate? E to...Anyway please enjoy the chapter and thanks for the review.

To Kitsumi-sama: Mmh, Poor Luffy. And thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy the rest!

To Vampire Revan: Yeah...But hey, here's an even better idea: Roasted Akainu with a side of mashed Kizaru, accompanineed by a broiled Sengoku, or fried if you prefer it that way, topped by a Blackbeard Pirate sundae with whipped tenryubiito on the tip. I like Aokiji and Lafitte, so they have the special priveledge and exceptions of not being put into my meal of pure hatred to those who killed Ace. Garp isn't mentioned because wouldn't crying like a baby over it (Garp: Hey!) Oh shut it before I turn you into Marine Stew! It's partly your fault that Ace is dead! (Me *Glares at him to the point where he cowers in the corner*) Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter as well and thanks for the review!

To nekozr: Yeh, actually the ending is pretty humorous for such a serious chapter. Oh just read it and you'll see. Anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy.

Thanks to all of you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy the story.

Now for Summary-chan and Disclaimer-kun!

Episode Summary: Shanks finds out that Luffy has run away, and after he and Mihawk go tell one worried and sick Whitebeard where the little girl has gotten off to, they all go to get her back. Easier said then done with said little girl is subconsciously using Haki on anything that even breathes within her viscinity. Or so they think. Can Marco get Luffy to come back, no problem, as appearently she's homesick. Brace for random funny moment in the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 7: Getting Luffy Back!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A snowy mountain north of the Red Line-<strong>

Shanks sat, having just finished a rather hectic party with his crew. Of course that did not continued for long as Mihawk showed up.

"Hey there Hawk Eye, come here for another duel?" he asked in a rather joking matter, but quickly became serious when Mihawk shook his head in disagreement.

"Then what are you here for?" he asked. Mihawk answered,

"There's a young girl that has appeared on my island. I think you may know her, as she was holding onto your straw hat, or what used to be yours anyways." he stated. Shanks blinked in shock, before asking,

"Looks to be seven years old? Black hair? Really friendly?" he asked. Mihawk gave him a slightly weird look before answering,

"Yes, yes, and no. That child was far from friendly, considering the fact that she kept trying to fry me everytime I got too close. Plus she was all but flooding the surrounding area with large amounts of Haki." he blanched at the man's shocked face. "You didn't know she could use that did you?" a nod of the head confirmed that suspicion. Mihawk sighed slightly before speaking up again,

"Well, since you seem to know the girl, I would prefer it if you got her off my island quickly." He jabbed his thumb in a random direction to emphasize the point, that no matter how serious the man was, he didn't want to deal with children, especially small ones. "Who is she anyway, and who exactly does she belong to?" Shanks sighed slightly before answering,

"Her names Luffy, but I'm shocked, Luffy's never gone that far past the Red Line before. Yeah she gets lost on occasion, but never that far out an-"

"I highly doudt that child's lost. More like runaway from home." Mihawk interjected, once again blanching at the man. Shanks blinked again, before sighing. He stood up and motioned for the swordsman to follow.

"Where are we going pretell?" he asked as they headed toward one of Shanks' smaller ships. Shanks boarded it, and then turned to face the man before answering.

"You're going to go home, and keep on eye on Luffy. _I _am going to tell Whitebeard that his youngest daughter's current where abouts, as I highly doudt the man hasn't noticed the girl's absense." he stated, adding on as an after thought, "Knowing him, he's all but tearing the Grand Line apart trying to find her, and if he isn't Marco sure as Hell is." he sighed as the two parted ways, Mihawk sighed as he and the red haired pirate split up for the time being, he knew he'd seen him soon enough. For now, he'd have to deal with a very angry seven year old.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Moby Dick-<strong>

To say that the man was shocked would have been like saying the Earth was small when compared to yourself, a really big understatement. the whole of the Moby Dick was in chaos! Several commanders were floudnering about and the ones that weren't, were getting close to following. Shanks managed to grab hold of one man and questioned him to the cause. The answer was a hysterical scream,

"AAAAHHHHH! ACE AND SABO ARE GONNA KILL US ALL, AND IF THEY DON'T MARCO WILL!GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Shanks sighed as a resounding crash echoed throuout the entirety of the ship, and released the panicking pirate. How a 13 and 14 year old managed to cause such chaos was beyond his current understanding, but oh well. Time to find Whitebeard and tell that he found his daughter. And he should probably try to calm down the three boys before they wreck the ship.

He found Ace and Sabo on the way to Whitebeard, and just as he had been told earlier, the two were causing quite the mess at the moment. The two turned on him, glaring with the promise of murder if he didn't disappear or something soon. Shanks just grabbed the two by the back of their shirts and carried them along with him, thrashing during the whole trip.

Whitebeard didn't look too good when Shanks finally found the man, obviously sick, but knowing him, he wouldn't be back in bed until he knew for a fact Luffy was back on the Moby Dick in one piece and alive. The old man was currently detaining one Marco the Phoenix, by sitting on him no less, despite his current condition. The man was thrashing violently with a string of swear words flying out of his mouth at an uncharacteristic rate, considering the man was usually calm and friendly, not one to lose his cool so easily.

"GAHHH LET ME GO!" the three hollered out in unison as Shanks sweatdropped, dropping the two he was detaining with a not so graceful or gentle demeanor. Whitebeard made no move to get off of Marco though, as knowing he was one of the strongest on the ship, Marco'd probably destroy the ship in a matter of seconds, Devil Fruit users and all, if he was allowed to move freely while in such an enraged state. He was already stuck somewhere inbetween his hybrid form and still being completely human. Probably trying to burn the old man's butt off so he'd get off of him, with little effect.

"I found Luffy." he blanched as all thrashing ceased in seconds. Whitebeard stood up in shock, forgetting that about Marco for about five seconds, which was all that was needed for the first division commander to stand up and jump the red haired pirate.

"You better tell me now! WHERE IS LUFFY!" He'd never seen the commander so riled up before, to the point of shaking the pirate captain to dizziness

"Marco! Calm down! Shaking him senseless won't get us anywhere!" Whitebeard barked out as he pulled a growling Marco back, and faced the man, making sure to not let go his first mate so he wouldn't attempt to throttle the man. "Now Shanks, before the other two, plus Marco get at you, where's Luffy?" he asked. Shanks sighed before answering,

"First off, did any of you know that Luffy can use Haki?" he asked, this caused any and all movement to cease completely now, as Marco stared at him in disbelief. The lack of noise had caused the other Commanders to come down and check to see what was happening, warning that any lower ranked crewmembers would be severly punished if they got even a foot down below deck. Thatch was the one to speak up, obviously having been one of the first of the poor crewmates to get the bad end of Marco's temper when he finally snapped judging from the burn marks, either that, or Ace got ahold of him first.

"What do you mean Luffy can use Haki? And where's our little sister?" he asked, entering the room slowly, as the three boys were still extremely high strung, even more so with the news of this new developement. Shanks answered,

"Just as I said before, Luffy can appearently use Haki, to a large extent according to-" He didn't get to finish as Marco went into appearent denial,

"NO! There is absolutely no WAY Luffy can use Haki! That's not possible! If she can use that that means..." he didn't finish, as he was obviously scared that something bad may have happened to the girl. He shook his head viciously as he tried to shake off the idea of their little sister having the talent. Whitebeard sighed as he placed a comforting hand of the Phoenix's shoulder.

"So where's my daughter?" he spoke up, obviously wanting to wrap up this situation quickly. Whitebeard knew for a fact, that Luffy was msot likely not using Haki, but something that could be just as easily mistaken for it, considering her Devil Fruit powers. She did have the talent for it though. "Well?" Shanks nodded before answering,

"Would you all believe me if I said that she managed to cross over the Red Line, again, and got even farther then the last time she did it. All the way to Kuraigana Island. Much to my own shock, as I don't know how she managed to get that far without being seen." Marco's eyes widened at that as he recounted a certain scene he had stumbled upon on one of his searches for Luffy after she had run away.

* * *

><p><em>5 days ago-<em>

Marco soared a bit above the ocean as he searched for his currently missing sister, though he sometimes felt that she was more of a daughter then anything else. He rose from the surface of the water to get a higher vantage point, when his eyes narrowed as he noticed something off in the ocean.

Marco flew over to the strange thing, only for his eyes to widen slightly as he realized it was the remains of a now completely destroyed Marine Ship. He looekd about at the wreckage, and noticed that something was off about the remains. Everything looked like it had been hit with an extremely high voltage of electricity. He stared in suspicion, as the burn marks looked offily familiar.

"Luffy! Are you here, Luffy?" he called as he looked around. Nothing, not even a feather or a peep to signify if the girl had even truly been there. He sighed as his heart wrenched with worry, "Oh Luffy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Present time-<strong>

Marco sagged slightly against his captain, not finding any strength in himself to stand up properly at that moment. Whitebeard seeing this, immediately went about reassuring everyone present.

"So Mihawk found the girl huh? Well I know for a fact that Luffy can't use Haki, at least not yet. She does have a strikingly similar ability though, so similar that it would be quite easy to mistake the two for the same thing." He stated. Though this didn't seem to encourage the commander any, he at least looked a bit less worried, but still. Luffy had made it quite clear that they had severly underestimated the child's flight capabilities if she had gotten that far, unseen. Shanks nodded, looking a bit surprised that Luffy had such an appearently potent ability that could be mistaken so easily for Haki.

"Yeah, Mihawk found her. She was a bit on the hostile side." he decided to answer as even Marco, who finally looked up from the floor, looked in confusion at him, "She tried to fry Mihawk when he got too close for her liking. And also fried a bunch Humandrills." he elaborated. This got surprised expressions as everyone looked at each other before finally nodding. Shanks grinned slightly, as he knew that now that everything had gotten at least somewhat settled, and Marco wasn't going to blow the ship up just yet. He headed for the vessel he had used to get here.

"Well, c'mon. you want your little sister back don't you?" he said as he looked back at them. They all nodded before heading out. Marco stayed behind though, along with Whitebeard. When everyone was gone, Marco, looking quite pitiful right now for one of the most powerful fighters Whitebeard had, spoke up,

"I'm...I'm sorry for my behavior just now. My nerves were frayed, and I was, admittedly, scared I wouldn't see Luffy again." he apologized. his fists clenched visibly as he looked back at the floor again. Whitebeard laughed before answering the commander,

"Gurararara! It's not me you should be apologizing to. You should be apologizing to all the others that you and Ace fried! Especially Thatch." he stated as he gave the man a pat on the back. Marco nodded, before his eyes widened and began to protest,

"HEY! Thatch was Ace's fault right there!...But I'll apologize anyway." Whitebeard nodded as the two began to make their way above deck.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraigana Island-<strong>

Mihawk sat silently infront of the now docile child. Appearently she had decided to play friendly while the man was gone form the island, and even bothered to apologize for trying to shock him earlier. Mihawk just nodded every once in a while, as the child decided when conversation would do the two of them some good, at least a bit.

Suddenly Luffy looked up and toward the sea, two ships, one of them very familiar, docked at the beach. Mihawk stood up, allowing for the little girl to cling to his cloak as the two walked up to the beach to greet his guests.

Whitebeard, Thatch, Marco, Ace, and Sabo all immediately jumped down from the figure head as they got closer. Luffy bothered to summon enough courage to come out from her hiding place, though she still held onto Mihawk, who had yet to protest. Marco's eyes widened, as his expression changed into relief. He ran up to Luffy and immediately engulfed his little sister in a bone-crushing hug. Much to the small girls protests, which were ignored in favor of trying to figure out one question: WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING!

Several minutes of scolding followed as Marco yelled in pent up fury at the girl's sudden disappearance, reminding her of the dangers of leaving the ship, no matter the situation, without parental supervision, and how lucky she was that no marines didn't see her. Marco wouldn't bring up that one particular ship had had an unlucky run-in with the appearantly dangerous seven year old. That could wait till later. And just before Luffy could say anything else, Marco again hugged her, this time, crying, much to the shock of everyone present. Marco was not one to cry, no matter the situation, or so they had thought. Even Whitebeard, who had known Marco the longest, had not seen the man cry in years, too many to count.

"I'm just glad you're okay!" Luffy blinked in shock as she returned the hug. Feeling very warm and safe now, she proceeded to join Marco in his blubbering like a baby. As Ace would put it.

"WAAAHHH! Marco! I want to go HOOMMEE! I miss the Moby Dick! And Pops and...Take me home please!" Everyone watching just laughed at the scene. It was all too cute, as the two continued to sob hysterically. Mihawk sighed as Shanks approached him,

"Cute picture huh?" the red haired man asked highly amused at the scene slightly. Mihawk huffed indignantly as he gave his responce.

"I'm just glad she's leaving." he blanched at the Yonko, who just smiled knowingly at him. In the distance they could hear the sudden call from Luffy, who was now being held up on Marco's shoulder as the man stood at the figure head of the Moby Dick.

"Bye Hawky-chan! Me, Marco, Ace, and Sabo will come visit sometime so you won't get lonely!" Mihawk sighed exasperatedly as the others laughed their heads off at his expense.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later-<strong>

Whitebeard was resting in bed, as his cold had gotten somewhat worser, and now the nurses wouldn't budge an inch, and had even gone so far as to tie him down to the bed for the first few days. They had finally taken the ropes away, assured that he had gotten the message clearly: You were not going anywhere until you were better!

Suddenly a knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts. He answered,

"Yes, come in!" the door opened revealing a bashful looking Luffy with Hikaru and Marco behind her. With some prodding from Hikaru, the seven year old walked up to the man and carefully placed a tray onto his lap, with some difficulty, but managing it without spilling a single drop. Marco and Hikaru grinned as they watched Luffy proceed to crawl onto the bed and sit, albeit with even more difficulty, leaving the girl slightly tired. She prodded her fingers together before Whitebeard spoke up,

"Gurararara! And what is this, eh?" he asked as he lifted the bowl that was on the tray up. Luffy got even more shy before answering,

"I-It's soup...I made it...With help from Hikaru-nee-chan and Marco." she said as she shuffled slightly. Whitebeard gave a fond smile before trying the soup, which was admittedly delicious considering the fact that Luffy had actually been allowed to do the whole thing by herself, with Hikaru and Marco just standing by to make sure they didn't have a repeat of last time. Whitebeard smiled as he spoke up again,

"Well by golly! This soup is great!" he declared happily. Luffy smiled at the declaration, before swaying precariously, much to the slight shock and worry of the others, only increasing when the girl fell off the bed, passing out. Marco caught her, and checked her forehead, only to sweatdrop in exhasperation.

"She's caught a cold!" he declared to the other two, causing the two to look at him worriedly. It didn't stay when Luffy next spoke, dilarious with fever,

"Pretty pumpkin butterfly snakes...Birdies...me vored..." five seconds of silence later, and everyone was laughing their heads off. Hikaru quickly got the nurses to take care of a now sick Luffy, while the others continued to chuckle at the previous statement. Marco smiled fondly before turning to Whitebeard who spoke up suddenly.

"Well she's a handful isn't she?" he said laughing at Marco's expense. The Phoenix gave a lopsided grin as he answered,

"I'll say, she's gonna have me going gray before the year is out! But she's still my adorable little sister, and I wouldn't replace her for the world!" he stated as he laughed too. He really did love his little sister.

* * *

><p>AN. I told you I would have it out. So please review, and thank you all for reading this. Bye!

Sabo & Ace: Bye-bye!

Luffy:...Pretty buttercup~

Me: Back to bed Luffy, you're sick!


	9. Episode 8: Tea with Hawkychan!

A/N. Here's episode 8! Hope you guys enjoy it! Review Replies! And yes I am still evading evil Bakainu, who is now officially out to kill me! I hope everybody had a great Thanksgiving!

To Thrill-Pair-All-the-Way: Thanks, and yes she does get better. Hope you like this one too.

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Yes, Hawky-chan is cute, but I'm not the one who came up with it. Someone else said it their review, and I thought it was so cute thaqt I used it, now it will forever be known as Mihawk's new nickname! Hope you enjoy the story and thanks for the review.

To Kenshin El: Thanks hope you enjoy the others as well!

To Alexsasha: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this one as well! And yeah, underestimating Luffy could end badly.

To LazyFoxLover: Thanks! And I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

To Umbra8191: Thanks, please enjoy!

To IndigoButterfly: It's okay, and thanks. Luffy is no longer sick, YAY! And Marco has yet to go prematurely grey so that's a bonus, I think. As you know already, I have not abandoned it, and even updated it today. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy it!

To LuffyLoverx: I thinking Marco is dreading those years himself. And don't worry, I won't. Thanks for the bout of encouragement, and I hope you enjoy the story as well.

To Kitsumi-sama: Hehe! No need to feel sorry for him! He's fine! The nickname ain't hurting him, well it may have hurt his pride. But still! And Luffy is fine now. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story, and thanks for the review.

To nekozr: Luffy is fine, and thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy it.

To Shiary: Thank you for the wonderous idea. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the story!

To Weirn018: Thanks, and he's fine. His pride isn't though. But anyway thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Naomi-nami16: Thanks, and yes Marco knows it, Whitebeard and I won't let him live it down! They were, and then it changed into anger and mass destruction. Oh he'll recover, it was either that, or the whole ship gets blown up. And no, Mihawk will never live that down, especially since Luffy refuses to call him anything else. The only thing worser is what will happen to him in this chapter. And yes, chaos did reign while Luffy was sick. Thanks for the review and please enjoy.

To Vampire Revan: Hope she feels better now. Luffy is better now, and glad that you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review and be prepared to shake your head in shame. I am about to slaughter Mihawk's pride.

To crazzyredhead: Thanks, hope you continue to love it.

To Loveless642: I am not sure, for now no. But you never know in the future. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the story.

To Lady Yume Chan: Here it is! Hope you enjoy! Glad you love it.

To Luis014: Thanks, and I'm glad you liked it. You'll be crying from laughter in a few minutes though, heck the summary and title for the chapter are gonna have in tears pretty soon. I may be killing Akainu off ealier then planned though, if he keeps trying melt me...Anyway please enjoy and thanks for the review.

Ok! Thank you all for worrying about Luffy, and she is lots better now. Anyway, this is the second to last episode for the childhood arc, and after the next one, we will be going into the teen years. Please enjoy! Now for summary and disclaimer!

Episode Summary: Whatever was left of Mihawk's pride is sorely destroyed and inhumanely slaughtered as Luffy decided to play a fun game with said Shichibukai. The Whitebeard's do nothing to help, and Vista is not making things easier by participating. Tea anyone?

**Disclaimer: I do not Own One Piece! If I did, Mihawk would kill because then a lot more people would see this episode.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 8: Tea with Hawky-chan!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Moby Dick-<strong>

Mihawk was wondering how he had gotten ropped into this by Shanks. He was starting to think the man may have been plotting against him with the Whitebeard Pirates. He may not have been that far from the truth. He was now trying to figure out how he had gotten himself into this mess. He had gone to visit Shanks and request a duel, and the next thing he knew he was on the Moby Dick, being dragged threw the halls by an overtly excited seven year old who had gained some strange attachment to him. He silently cursed that blasted Phoenix as he remembered the man convincing the girl to leave him be, and drag Mihawk into whatever game the child wanted to play instead. Said little girl was gabbering on and on about something that she found quite exciting, while Shanks and the others partied their lazy butts off. If he remembered correctly, the girl's Luffia, but she preferred being called Luffy.

Luffy on the otherhand, was absolutely ecstatic to have her best friend Hawky-chan visiting, and playing with her. He seemed a bit reluctant though, why she had no idea. They were going to play a really fun game after all! Maybe it was because Shanks wasn't playing with them? Oh well, by now, and it had been no less then five seconds since they had seen him, he was too drunk to play with Luffy and Hawky-chan, let alone stand on his own two feet. And Marco wasn't much better, neither were her older brothers or Whitebeard. On the brightside, Vista had volunteered to play with the three of them. Vista had played this game before, along with a good majority of the crew, everyone had pictures from everyone else's turns at the game. Even Marco and Whitebeard had played at least three times! She had convinced Thatch to play five. How she had found constumes big enough to fit them she couldn't remember, but she had done it!

So here she was, dragging Hawky-chan through the halls and to her room, Vista a little ways behind them. Luffy reached a room and opened the door. She shoved Hawky-chan inside, followed by a willing Vista, he had learned to not fight the girl when it came to getting in the room, as she got you in there whether you wanted to or not. Luffy then demanded with utmost authority, shocking for a seven year old, that they stay put and wait. She closed the door and locked it, causing Hawky-chan to get slightly nervous. Vista reassured him that she'd be back, if she didn't forget they were there that is, as she sometimes got sidetracked.

A good five minutes or later, the click of the door signaling that it was being unlocked, and the door was open. Luffy stood there with what seemed to be a pile of cloth, and dumped them, unceremoniously on the floor. She grinned, and then closed the door again, giving them a time limit, and a warning,

"I'll be back, in TWO HOURS! If you are NOT in your party clothes by the time I get back, you will be in them then!" She declared happily, leaving whatever threat she would have used on the unwilling Hawky-chan to float in the air, and closed the door locking it again. Hawky-chan stared at the bright and colorful pile, while Vista just walked up, and shuffled through it. Appearently the pile was actually clothers. A specific type of clothes. Hawky-chan shook his head, and Vista offered some friendly, and highly experienced advice,

"It's either you get in one of them willingly, or she forces you into it. I suggest you go with willing, because either way, she gets you in them. And running away won't help. She's tenacious, she'll find you, and then she'll force you into it." Vista gave him a sympathetic smile and just put the outfit on. Hawky-chan sighed dejectedly, and not feleing up to fighting with an appearently evil seven year old, with no sympathy for the opposite gender, put the outfit on, reluctantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Deck with the others-<strong>

"So what game is Luffy going to play with Mihawk and Vista exactly? A lot of you seemed very reluctant to participate." All the Whitebeard pirates looked at each other, imagining the unintentional torture Mihawk was about to be put through, and Thatch spoke up, answering,

"Let's just say that by the time Luffy's done with the poor man, he won't have any pride left. Let's go get a camera and take pictures!" Thatch's tone did a 180 and everyone cheered in approval, dragging Shanks to see the disaster that the seemingly harmless seven year old was about to reek on the fearful swordsman.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Mihawk and the others-<strong>

Luffy had come back for them, and was now dragging the two to the site for their little game. Though Mihawk was starting to debate he'd get from the demonic child. Probably not far, she knew the ship better then him afterall.

"We're here!" Luffy sing-songed happily as she opened the door. Hawky-chan's eyes widened in fear, and he tried to runaway while he still could. He didn't get far, barely a step actually, and was now running in the air as Luffy held onto his new outfit. In the center of the room, which was littered slightly with toys, was a small, wooden table. On the table was were four sets of silverware, including plates and cups. In the center was a small vase with some island flowers in it, and in one of the chairs was a teddy bear in a princess dress. Luffy grinned cheerfully as she dragged a helpless Hawky-chan and forcebly sat him down on one of the empty chairs. Vista sat in another, and Luffy sat at the only one left. _'What did I do to make you hate me so much, God?' _Hawky-chan thought ruefully as he sat there brooding. Luffy stood up and then declared happily,

"OK! Time for Tea Party!" Luffy's eyes were sparkling with a childish glee as Hawky-chan groaned pathetically, wishing he was dead at the moment. As Hawky-chan brewded and Luffy passed out her invisible snacks, while Vista played along shamelessly, the door opened slowly.

They all turned around when they saw a sudden and blinding flash. In the doorway was both the Red-Haired Crew's captain and the remaining commanders. They all snickered, and sniffed, chuckled, and then it turned into full blown laughter. Hawky-chan groaned as his head hit the table,

"God, if you have any mercy, you will kill me now!"

* * *

><p><strong>A good week later-<strong>

Luffy had pouted insistently after Mihawk's last visit, as he refused to set foot on the ship again after that, at least until his pride recovered from the severe blow. Currently, the commanders, led by Marco were developing photos from that fateful day. The pictures could finally be seen, and it was admittedly quite disturbing.

The fearsome Mihawk, was sitting in a small chair glowering at the table in a pink, frilly, dress, with a tiara on his head, curtesy of Luffy, both he and Vista were wearing ungodly amounts of make-up. Yep, it would be a while until Mihawk next visited again, as his pride might not ever recover from that blow. Luffy appeared at the doorway, and tugged on Marco's arm to see the picture,

"Waht do you think, Luf?" The little girl inspected the picture silently, with a critical eye before stating her opinion,

"Vista was right. I should have used the Strawberry Pink Blast lipstick, not the Red Summerbreeze afterall!" the whole group near died from laughter. It only got worse with Luffy's next staement, "But still, Hawky-chan looks pretty!" The crews laughter could be heard all the way to the East Blue.

* * *

><p>AN. So what do you guys think? Hope you enjoyed that. I found that hard to type, as I was too busy laughing my head off. Please review and see ya!

Luffy: Bye-bye!

Ace and Sabo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	10. Episode 9: Fishmen Island Adventure!

A/N. Ok, thanks for being so patient with me guys, I really appreciate it! Anyways, I think I have kept you all waiting long enough. So please enjoy the newest chapter of One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard! Now for review replies!

To IndigoButterfly: Interesting conversation topic, that reminds me of the time when I got myself thoroughly confused during dinner. I had a particular silverware in my hand, and I kept asking for it, I think it was a fork. Thing is I was trying to actually find the butterknife, but I kept going "No, a fork.". Mind you it didn't register until I actually paused to think about what I was saying. In my mind I thought I was asking where the butterknife was. And also another time when we were trying to figure out whether a tomato was a fruit or a vegetable. Anways, if you still haven't figured it out, pineapples grow from trees. Ever heard of a pineapple tree? As for the wish of yours, I suggest a bet and cheating. That usually works. You could also play on their pride, this works just as well. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Vampire Revan: Hey there Moria. And yes, Mihawk is in a lot of shame, to the point where he hasn't talked to me since I posted that chapter. Oh well. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To weirn018: Thank you! And I am happy to be such. Thanks for reading and please enjoy!

To Shiary: Thanks, and because that idea is so tempting and great, the Childhood Arc won't end until the next chapter now. I never would have thought of that. Anyways, thanks for the review again, and enjoy!

To caring16: True, true. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To crazzyredhead: Glady you enjoyed it so much! Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this one just as much.

To TheBlackSeaReaper: I know it's a little late to be asking this, but you didn't really die did you? Because I honestly would like to know the fact tha tI didn't accidently murder one of my readers. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To umbra8191: Thanks and enjoy!

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Thanks and yes, poor Mihawk indeed. Anywyas, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To LazyFoxLover: I don't know but he stopped talking to me after I posted that, so it may be awhile before he recovers even a bit. Anyways thanks for the review and enjoy!

To The Neo Productions: Um...I'm not sure, but not during the childhood arc. Maybe some other time, but not during the childhood arc. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To LiketheSky: Thanks and glad to make you laugh. Enjoy this chapter as well please!

To Naomi-Nami16: Ok! Thanks for the review, glad you liked it, and you have no idea how funny that was for me to write. Anyways, thanks for the review and your welcome.

To HeartofNewCastle: Glad you liked it and yes, only Luffy can, because you can never say no to her and expect to get your way. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Kitsumi-sama: Yes, Hawky-chan in a dress, and actually any man in a dress is really disturbing...Just imagine Whitebeard and Marco in dresses! The funny thing is, only Luffy would be able to do that. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To lunarmidnightwolf: Thanks and glad you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoy this one as well.

Thanks everyone for reviewing again. Now before we go on to the actual chapter, summary and disclaimer, I have a small anouncement to make. the childhood arc will be going on for five more episodes now. Then we will go onto the 13-17 Arc! Anyways, enjoy!

Episode Summary: Luffy gets lost again, only this time she winds up underwater and rescued by mermaids! Watch as Luffy befriends the equally childish and naive Shirohime, and they become near sisters.

Note: I do not know how old Shirohime is, but I'm making her the same age as Luffy. Oh, and her moms alive, she wasn't killed by Hody.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 9: Fishmen Island Adventure!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Moby Dick-<strong>

Marco was sweating bullets. Now if you did not know the full extent of the Whitebeard Pirates, and hadn't updated yourself on their numbers, you would never figure out why the man was panicking like he was, unless you asked. Of course that would be at the risk of you getting yourself violently gutted by the man in the midst of panic. But of course, if you knew the man, and you knew everybody that was in his crew currently, you would know that one particular, and well-loved, eight year old little girl, had disappeared on the poor Phoenix, once again.

Now this wouldn't be a problem normally, because all Marco had to do really, was wait at the very most a day normally, and she would be back, more or less unharmed. But that was normally. This was not a normal situation when it came to Monkey D. Luffy, the currently MIA aforementioned eight year old. Oh no, because normally, Luffy would never leave her precious straw hat, which she had gotten as a present from said Phoenix who was currently working himself into a hernia, and was even approved to keep it safe, by the very man Marco had swiped it from during one of their few confrontations. It had really been to see if he could get the man riled up enough to yell at him, but that is a story for another time.

Little she may be, but Luffy was a demon even Whitebeard was afraid of when you messed with Boshi, as she had so lovingly dubbed the straw hat. The little girl never went anywhere without it, no matter how dangerous the situation no less. But that was normally. And today was far from normal. And it was only 6 a.m. in the morning.

The day had started out normal enough, or as normal as it can get on the Moby Dick, the Whitebeard Pirates flag ship. But the instant they knew something was wrong, or should've known, was when Ace _and _Sabo, Luff's adopted older brothers and fellow Devil Fruit users, were up and about searching frantically about for something that had appearently and unwittingly gone missing. Now that should've set off every red alarm possible in the Mythical Zoan's head, but he dismissed it, it being far too early for the man to really think about it. What with it being four o' clock in the morning. Oh, but then again the time itself should have also been a good alert that something was off, as the two boys were never up this early. But then he could pass it off as their narcolypsy screwing up their sleeping habits again, especially Ace's.

So Marco continued with what he usually did in the morning, completely ignoring the boys. He figured that since the boys were up, Luffy probably was as well, but that also should have set off a bunch alarms in his head, as Luffy had a habit of glomping onto Marco's leg in the morning. In fact the first thing he usually came out of his own room to, was Luffy tackle hugging him. Sometimes she even managed to knock him off his own feet, sometimes. Luffy never forgot to do that in the morning, not once. So it should have seemed quite strange that Marco had managed to make it to the bathroom to take a shower, without Luffy tackling, or even being seen, once. When Marco finally got out of the shower, and was thinking clearly enough to know that something had to be up, as he had not seen hide nor hair of said little girl yet, he set off toward her room. After all, if she wasn't up already, maybe she was asleep, and had somehow managed to keep that way without getting up to glomp him once.

What he came to find, or rather not find, was very worrying. There was Luffy's straw hat, and all of Luffy's clothes were still in place. But there was no Luffy. And Luffy didn't even move an inch from her own bed without that hat. So Marco went to go and pick it up. He turned it over a bit thinking to himself, and then proceeded to go on a search for the now missing Luffy.

He had a slight conference/interrogation of Ace and Sabo, and after they were finished, Marco set into full-blown panic mode, running about the ship looking for the appearently and officially missing Luffy. The tohers had taken notice quite quickly, and thanks to none of them seeing Luffy at all in the short time that the crew had been up (Marco made sure to wake them all up early, though occasionally he "forgot"), that Luffy was missing, again, and they had zero idea where she was.

They were starting to wonder if Luffy was just destined to get lost at least twice a week, as had become the most recent habit.

As per routine in such situations, Thatch immediately went to report to Whitebeard that Luffy could no longer be accounted for on the ship, anywhere. And hence the current frantic searching for the girl. Theyw ondered how they hadn't gotten the Marines attention with their constant ventures spreading out in search for the oddly and easily lost little girl. A silent blessing if there ever was one.

That all happened in under five minutes, and they had now been spending the majority of their time looking for the Devil Fruit user. For all they knew, and Marco prayed to every God he knew of that it wasn't true, that Luffy was underwater. If only they knew.

* * *

><p><strong>At Fishman Island-<strong>

Shirohime, the mermaid princess, was truly shocked at this very moment. She had never actually met a human before, but she was tinier then her own mother. And energetic. She had introduced herself, quite brazenly, as Monkey D. Luffy. She was friendly and quite energetic, but she kept insulting Shirohime, and everytime she would cry. Shirohime liked her new friend though. And the girl was more then willing to play with her despite being human. Yep, she liked her new friend. And what was even better, was that she had saved her mother, the queen.

Luffy was wondering how'd she managed to get herself so lost, she was underwater, and though she could swim to a certain degree despite being a Devil Fruit user, there was no way she could make it back to the others. Marco would not be pleased, especially when he heard this times little tale of how she managed to get herself so lost this time around. She had somehow gotten herself eaten by a sea king while out on a little morning swim. She had no idea how long she'd been in it's mouth, as she refused to let herself get swallowed by an overgrown fish that looked more like next Friday night's dinner. Hmm, that was a thought. She'd have to talk to one of the chef's concerning that. But she was digressing.

Now what was funny, was that the silly sea king had dragged her all the way underwater and then let her go, right into an island full of strange fishy, literally, looking people. Right at the moment where something strange was happening she could tell. She had probably come at quite the right moment, as she had landed on a Fishman, from what the girl infront of her had said, who was appearently aiming a gun at the girl's mother, and with Luffy using him as a landing pad, she had saved the girl's mother's life. Quite an interesting turn of events really. What was funny, was that Luffy swore she had heard someone during that whole incident. someone who not qutie human, or fishman, or mermaid, talking to her. But it sounded annoyingly faint and bugged her, as if she shoul have been able to hear it better and a lot clearer then she was.

According to Otohime-san, who was the woman she unintentionally saved, the girl infront of her, Shirohime-chan, her daughter, could hear the voices and summon sea kings. It was a rare trait for even mermaids, who could talk to all marine life, except sea kings and some of the more dimwitted ones, as Otohime had so gently put it. But regardless, Luffy was quite pleased with herself today. Though she was in for it with the others when she got back, for now she would enjoy her time with her new friend.

And Luffy really, really liked her new friend. And how many kids could say they were friends with a mermaid, even better, a mermaid princess. Nobody as far as she knew, and that just made it better. But then again, Luffy was never picky about her friends, heck if a rock could talk at least, she would find it the coolest thing in the world, and pesture insistently until it became her friend. And true, Shirohime-chan annoyed her slightly, as the girl cried insistently, Luffy was sure that even if Shirohime-chan was a poor human girl with nothing to her name, not even clothes, Luffy would still be her friend, and supply her with soem clothes, as that was what good friends did; helped their friends. And Shirohime-chan was definitely and without a doubt her friend.

Luffy really liked her new friend. And what was even better was that she had gotten to meet a friend of Pops, Jimbei, a big fishman with a sun shaped tattoo on his chest. He looked cool, and Luffy couldn't help but dangle off of him when she first met him. He was just that cool. Right now he wasn't there to play with Shirohime-chan and her, as he was off to tell Pops, that he was down one little girl, yet again.

She really needed to start paying attention, and not getting lost, but then again, if she started paying attention and keeping these things from happening so often, she wouldn't have as many cool adventures as she did, and she never would have met Jimbei and Shirohime, definetily she did not want to have to go her life without ever meeting the girl and having her for a friend, as she was AWESOME! And big. The girl trumped her small little size by quite a bit, she was bigger then her own mom infact.

For the mean time, Luffy was content to play with Shirohime-chan. She made a mental note to ask somebody later, if it was possible for humans to hear the voices of sea kings like Shirohime-chan did. It seemed like a cool ability to have, and would be an awesome thing to be able to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the Moby Dick-<strong>

Marco was at that very moment in time, doing an impressive impersonation of a fish out of water. Ironically, there was a fishman, Jimbei the Shichibukai, paying them a friendly visit, accompanied with information on their currently MIA, and youngest member, Luffy. Appearently, and lord knows how this actually happened, but Luffy had gotten herself eaten that morning by a Sea King, of all things to get eaten by, it had to be the thing she was probably gonne eat for dinner some time next week. And had gotten herself dropped off, and by drop, he meant dropped, into a crowd of mermaids and fishmen, and coincidentally saving the queen of said race of underwater people, from getting shot to death, right on their home island no less. That's right, Luffy was currently playing with her newest friend, the mermaid princess Shirohime, at Fishmen Island. At least Luffy adapted well, and was not likely to cause anymore messes then necessary.

For now, they had to sail to Fishmen Island, and go fetch Luffy, and make sure to bring her back on a later date so she could play with her newest friend eventually. This could take a while, as they needed to get their ship coated at Sabaody Archepelago, so they could make the trip underwater and toward the island to fetch the little girl. That would take a while. In the meantime, Jimbei had promised to watch over little Luffy while the Whitebeard Pirates got the ship coated. Marco was just relieved that the girl was safe, as he couldn't bear the thought of Luffy getting hurt in anyway shape or form, as he had become just as close and attached to the young girl as Ace and Sabo, though he had known her for a lot less amount of time.

"Thanks Jimbei for telling us this." Marco said thanking the man, while still trying to figure out how Luffy had managed this little unintentional adventure. Really the girl got around in strange ways. He needed to stop underestimating her ability to get to what seemed to be the most impossible of places. One of these days he just knew she'd get herself stuck in Skypeia, heck, she might even wind up at Raftel. Seriously there was no way to predict what the little girl could do.

For now though, they ahd to go to Saboady Archepelago and get the ship coated.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later-<strong>

Marco, Thatch, and Vista were headed for Jimbei's place to pick up Luffy. He had, according to what Otohime-sama had said, been keeping the girl there, and almost everyday bringing the girl to the palace to play with the princess and her brothers for awhile, before coming back and taking her home.

When they arrived at the home they heard the sounds of what had to be fighting. They all immediately ran to the back of the house, where the sounds were coming from, only to have to duck as a ball of water came rushing at their heads. They stood back up, warily though, only to see a hagard looking Luffy and a slightly panting Jimbei. It looked, formt he surrounding area, as if Jimbei had been training Luffy, in what they weren't completely sure. That is until Luffy ran up to them to show them her newest surprise trick. Their jaws dropped in a matter of seconds as they discovered that Luffy could perform Fishman Karate.

Marco looked at Jimbei for an explanation, as it should've been both physically and genetically impossible for Luffy to be able to do that. She was human after all, albeit a Devil Fruit user. The Shichibukai had no explanation, but he figured since she could punch a wall through the princess' bedroom and knock out sixteen guards accidentally using a very uncontrolled and rough form of Fishmen Karate, then it would probably be a good idea to train her at least a little so she didn't accidently kill someone.

What was even stranger was Luffy's newest required ability. Which they had discovered as they left Fishmen Island, promising to come back and pay a visit later.

The sea king that had had the gall to eat Luffy had come back, to apologize according to what Luffy said. Appearently she had a similar ability to Shirohime, both could talk to sea kings, and they talked back. Yep, that day everyone wound up fanning an unconcious Marco the Phoenix, after to everyone's utter shock, and Luffy's fear, he fainted, his poor brain not able to take anymore.

Afte that, Luffy no longer got as lost as she used to, infact, she managed to keep herself from getting lost for a whole six months after that before she finally got herself seperated ship again. On the bright side, Marco had recovered to full sanity again.

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, and please review! See ya!

Ace, Sabo, and Luffy: Bye-bye!


	11. Episode 10: To show I care!

A/N. Ok! This one goes to Naomi-nami16 for winning my little guessing game from the first chapter Panther of Spades! Hope you guys like it! Thanks for the reviews guys, and speaking of which, time for Review Replies!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Ah, that's good, and thanks for the sentiment. Glad you like my stories enough to haunt the computer in the afterlife...Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Umbra8191: Thanks and enjoy!

To Naomi-nami16: True true...But still she's so cute! Anyways, thanks for review. And yeah, poor Marco gonna die from worrying himself too much. On the brightside, Luffy's learning to not get lost so much, and to stop surprising the poor man. Everyone had their limits for when they can no longer deal, it took Marco 4 or so years to reach his, so you have to give him props for dealing so well with it. Though I think it was just the shock of finding out that Luffy can not only use Fishman Karate, but also hear Sea Kings, as her power isn't the exact same as Shirahoshi. And you're right, that is her name, I thought it was Shirohime because of a slight bout of confusion. Thanks for the review again, and enjoy!

To Rell: She doesn't mean to...But she just gets into way too much trouble. And I wouldn't say that, as she got Marco in a dress before she got Mihawk, he burnt all the evidence though. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Runandra: Yeah, that's how it turned out, originally he was a father figure, yet he somehow wound up becoming a mother figure...Oh well. Thanks for the review and glad you liked it. Hope you continue to enjoy the story. Oh, and the Straw Hat thing will probably be next season, sorry!

To Aoi Usa: He's fine, or will be. It's just he reached his limit for dealing with stuff. You have to applaud him though, it took 4 years for him to finally and officially snap. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To crazzyredhead: Ah, maybe the next chapter. Thanks for the review, glad you liked it, and enjoy!

To caring16: Thanks for the review, and hey! Have a little faith in him, he managed to last 4 or so years without snapping. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chappie!

To lilyoftheval5: Glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy the rest. Thanks for the review!

To Vampire Revan: Ssh! Don't give away the ending! And actually, from the way it's made to seem, it appears that it should be impossible for a human to learn Fishman Karate, which is exactly why you'd be shocked that he bothered to teach her that. From what I've seen, Luffy is human, so she shouldn't be able to learn Fishman Karate, but she managed to use it without any prior training, or a very rough form of it, and accidently took out a wall and several guards. So yeah, Jimbei taught her. She can hear them, but it's not like Shirahoshi's power, it's a weaker variant. In the manga, canon Luffy could hear the Sea Kings too, and so could Roger, so I decided to put that in. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the rest!

To weirn018: You'll see this chapter. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To shiary: You're welcome, and I will at some point later. Maybe one of the chapters before I end the childhood arc. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To IndigoButterfly: Gotta love family don't you. Anyways, the reason why I stress him out, is because it's fun! And actually here's the interesting thing. A tomato is actually a fruit, not because it's a berry, but because it bears seeds. So you were partially right, just not completely. And that is interesting. Anways. yeah. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

To luis014: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, and actually, I think it's a weaker variant of Shirahoshi's power. If you haven't read this far into the manga then I'm sorry for spoiling some of it for you, but several Fish Kings were actually speculating that Luffy could hear them, and appearently it was revealed that Gol D. Roger could also hear them. Now whether they could summon them was never clarified. But yeah, so anyway again, glad you liked it and thanks again for the review. Enjoy!

To xXBorn-A-PirateXx: Thanks and I will. Enjoy!

To XFire-Devil23: Thanks and glad you liked it. As for Hawky-chan...Not sure, whenever his pride as a man recovers from the "tea party incident"... I'm not sure about everybody else, but Luffy thought he was cute, and pretty. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To SelfcreatedCharacter: Wh? I'm sorry I don't get what you mean by 'past the family love.' Luffy sees Marco as a father or mother figure, Marco sees Luffy as his adopted daughter. That is it. And yes, Luffy made almost every male aboard the Moby Dick, including Whitebeard and Marco, play dress up and tea party with her. IT was too cute an idea to pass up. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To OnePiecefan202: Thanks and glad you like it! Enjoy the rest please!

That might be one of the longest Review Replies I ever had to do...Number of Reviews wise anyways. But yeah, thanks for reading and reviewing everybody! I really appreciate it! So yeah, enough stalling, time to get to the funny! Summary and Disclaimer time!

Episode Summary: It's Father's Day, and Luffy, Ace, and Sabo have decided to try and do something special for their father figures Marco and Pops. This ought to be interesting.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 10: To show I care!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In the Kitchen-<strong>

It was still early in the morning, much earlier then anyone, even Marco, was normally up. But today was special. It was Father's Day, and Luffy and her brothers wanted to do something really special for the two men aboard this ship who had so carefully raised them up until now, putting up with Luffy's hectic disappearances, Ace's constant narcolyptic and pyromaniacal tendencies, not to mentioin Sabo's bad gambling habits, which summarily wound up with half the crew bankrupt with all their money in his pocket. And then there were the times when Luffy, Ace, and Sabo got into fights, which usually ended with none of them remembering what it was about to begin with.

Marco especially deserved it, as he was the one who put up with Luffy's antics for a whole four years before finally snapping, and summarily fainting. He was the picture perfect definition of a Mother Hen at that point in time, so suffice to say, he needed a break. That was six months ago, and coincidentally, the same amount of time it had gone with the biggest disaster to hit the ship being Luffy and Ace's inability to NOT fall over board for any given amount of time.

And so again, that was why they were huddled in the kitchen, plotting what they thought would be the best Father's Day ever!

Their roles were actually quite simple.

Ace was to distract everybody, while Sabo took over the dining room and gave it some semblance to a party. Luffy was going to cook, which meant Ace also had to keep all the cooks, including Thatch, out of the kitchen. And distract Marco and Whitebeard from coming in too early. So all in all, Ace was the one who was allowed to complain the most, as his job was going to be the most difficult. Luckily for him, he was good at distracting people, the one time where his pyromaniacal tendencies and narcolyptic fits did come in handy.

"Ok! We understand what we're supposed to do right?" they all nodde at Sabo's question. "Good, break!" And they all scattered, leaving the now nine year old Luffy to rummage through the kitchen despite her small size. While her 15 (Ace) and 16 year old (Sabo) brothers went about their jobs.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sabo-<strong>

Sabo had managed to so far, get everything he needed to decorate the dinning room. Sometimes he was just really, really glad for his Devil Fruit ability.

"Ok! Just a little bit more, and then things will be set. Hope fully Luffy hasn't caused a disaster in the kitchen yet..." And with that he teleported back into the supply closet to get the rest of the decorations.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ace-<strong>

Ace was just standing about when he remembered something. Marco woke up early, really early usually, and that was partly because of his Devil Fruit. What helped was his alarm clock though. He had to turn that off, so that Marco wouldn't wake everybody up, and increase the chances of ruining the surprise.

"This is gonna be difficult..." Ace thought as he made his was towards the Phoenix's room. Hopefully he wouldn't gutt him for coming in uninvited. "I wonder how Sabo and Luffy are doing?" he said to himself absently.

* * *

><p><strong>With Luffy-<strong>

Luffy was glaring at the cubboards quite determindly. She hated that she was so short sometimes. Sure being nine years old had it's perks, but sometimes the height was just plain annoying. She could reach the top most cover...At least not without using her Devil Fruit powers...Yeah, sometimes even she had to admit she was horribly slow.

"Shishishi! How can anything possibly go wrong?" She really shouldn't have jinxed them like that.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sabo-<strong>

Sabo was trying to set up some decorations when he heard something...People!

"Blast it all!" And with that, he teleported everything in the room that didn't belong away with himself.

"That's odd, I thought I heard something..." Thatch said as he stared curiously at the whole dining room, now empty. "Oh well." and with that he headed for the kitchen.

"Uh-oh...Ace you dolt!" Sabo said under his breathe as he saw where Thatch was headed for. Suddenly Sabo had an idea. "Sorry Thatch, but desperate times call for desperate measures." With that he grabbed a sack and quickly teleported himself and Thatch away, throwing the sack over Thatch's head and completely binding him up.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ace-<strong>

Ace was nervous. He ha gotten pretty close to the demonic alarm clock that would go off in about a minute or so, and he needed to shut it off before it started making noises. Ace quickly lashed his arm out, grabbing the alarm clock. Releasing a breath he hadn't know he'd been holding, he quickly turned the alarm clock off, and placed it back on the nightstand.

"There, that should keep him from waking up for some time now..." Ace said as he left the room. Silently shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>With Luffy-<strong>

It was official. Flour, was Luffy's worst enemy in the kitchen. She was supposed to make a cake. But how can you make a cake, when one of the ingredients is all over you? Luffy looked like a ghost! She had been trying to open the flour carefully so she wouldn't make a mess, but mess be danged, she made one anyways. All over herself! She was pretty sure she also had flour in her underwear too, but she wasn't about to check just yet.

"I hate flour...How can something made out of something so pretty be so messy!" she sighed as she commenced to raiding the rations in order to find another bag of flour, "I'm gonna need a serious bath later..." she mumbled begrudgingly under her breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sabo-<strong>

"Mmh! Mgg!"

"I'm sorry Thatch! But you'll ruin the surprise if I had let you get into the kitchen! Please forgive me!" Sabo apologized as he left a trussed up Thatch in the suplly closet, having teleported all the necessary decorations into the dining room before hand. "Again sorry...I'll be sure to come and get you later." And with that he was gone, leaving a poor Thatch hogtied on the dirty floor. _'What did I do to deserve this...' _Thatch thought begrudgingly, left to hope that somebody bothered to check the supply closet for him, or that Sabo remembered that he was here, cause boy if this wasn't uncomfortable. _'What is he trying to hide anyways?' _Thatch thought as he became very sleepy suddenly.

* * *

><p><strong>With Luffy-<strong>

"Yay! I finally got the flour open without making a mess! Good thing too, because I'm already caked in the stuff!" Luffy said as she looked at her environment. She was standing in the middle of an oddly perfect circle of flour, having had to go through five some bags before she finally opened one without making the huge white, powdery mess.

"Oh well! Time to get started!" and with that she began making the cake, finally.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ace-<strong>

Ace was standing in the hall, clearly pleased with himself. He had caused the whole ship to sleep in five or so hours late, though somebody was bound to wake up soon, and wonder, what the heck happened? Then things would get diffecult.

"Ace, what are you doing in ht emiddle of the hallway?" Ace flinched slightly as he turned around, Vista and Marco both standing behind him.

"Uh...surprise?"

"Wh?" and the hall behind them caught fire.

"Oops..." And Ace ran off.

"Ace! Get back here!" Marco ordered before finally sighing, commencing with normal fire hazard procedures having to do with Ace and his "accidental" fires.

"Great. I'll ge the water..." Vista said, leaving Marco to moniter the blaze so it wouldn't spread, luckily he could control it.

"What the heck was that about?" Marco wondered aloud as he waited for Vista to come back with the water so they could put it out.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sabo-<strong>

Sabo patted himself on the back as he had finally finished decorating the dining room. That is when the door swung open. Sabo was preppared to teleport whoever it was and the decorations away when he noticed who it was. Luffy had finally finished the cake, and was bringing it in to show him. Sabo nodded, pleased with his sisters efforts, and how well she had gotten the job done. Then he noticed that she was covered in flour.

"Don't ask." She simply stated before he could open his mouth, then did an immediate U-turn, and went back to the kitchen to cook the rest of what they were going to have to eat that day. Hopefully she wouldn't burn anything down. She had gotten admittedly better at cooking though, and no longer caused sudden explosions in the kitchen.

"Good luck..." was all Sabo could say as she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>With Luffy-<strong>

Luffy stood there observing the turkey she had secretly gotten the day before, in complete and total fascination and wonder.

"I wonder if the turkey's supposed to look like that when it's done..." Luffy thought having finished the second cake, and now moved onto dinner, which had to be enough for the whole crew to eat, not just Marco and Whitebeard.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later-<strong>

After several incidents involving Ace, including the 15 times he had somehow managed to fall overboard. everybody found themselves standing in front of the dining hall, including Marco and Whitebeard. Sabo and Luffy had been missing for the entire day, and Thatch was as well. Sabo had turned up a few minutes ago stating that he wanted everybody to meet him and Ace at the entrance to the Dining Hall, no exceptions, especially Whitebeard and Marco.

And so they stood there, waiting absently for what was to come.

"Okay, sorry for the wait guys! Just a little something needs to be done real quick then you can all enter!" Sabo came out saying. Two blindfolds in his hands. He forcibly made Marco wear one, and Whitebeard did so willingly, seeing that he didn't want to ruin what ever surprise they had for them.

"Okay watch your heads, and be careful! Those who can see, do not yell out in surprise!" Sabo's voice came out warningly slightly as he guided a blinded Marco and Whitebeard into the diningroom.

"Okay, you can take them off." Ace's voice could be heard, as all the noise not five seconds later, had ceased to exist suddenly. Marco and Whitebeard did so, and began a perfect impersonation of a gaping fish out of water.

Ace and Sabo were standing in the middle of what had to be the most splendid decorating they had ever seen aboard the Moby Dick.

"What the h-" They all gaped even more when Luffy came in, covered in flour, carting two ginormous cakes in.

"Happy Father's Day Marco and Pops!" The three siblings said proudly.

"You mean to tell me,t hat all that mess you were doing Ace, was to keep us away from all of this?" Vista and Izou asked at the same time, in slight shock at how they'd been able to be so easily distracted.

"Yep!" Ace nodded proudly.

"Then my alarm clock not going off?"

"Sorry." Marco could just sigh as he looked at Luffy.

"So how exactly did you manage to do all of this, yet not blow anything up?" Marco asked as he eyed the floury mess that was his daughter figure.

"You doubt my skills?" she said in mock offendedness.

"Not anymore...But you need a bath!" Luffy pouted before nodding in agreement as she suddenly shuffled uncomfortably and allowed herself to be quided away and toward the baths by the nurses.

"I got one last question you two, while Luffy's taking that bath she seriously needs." Haruta asked suddenly, looking around suspiciously,

"Where's Thatch?" Ace looked slightly confused while Sabo's face contorted into one of sudden shock.

"OH CRAP THATCH!" Sabo called out suddenly as he rushed out of the room and toward one of the supply closets.

"Well that answers that question..." Haruta said as Thatch's slightly angry voice echoed out over the ship from somewhere unknown, Sabo's occasional apologies being heard over it.

* * *

><p><strong>Even later-<strong>

The most shocking event of that day, which probably would never be topped again, was when Luffy had brought out the main course. Part of which, consisted of a flaming turkey being brought out.

Luffy had no idea how she had accomplished it without burning the turkey or anybody else, but she had done it, and dang if it wasn't a good turkey.

Halfway through though, Luffy had pulled another one of her long over do disappearing acts. One that Marco had jsut given up on wondering about and decided to save his shock for when she got back.

* * *

><p><strong>At Thriller Bark-<strong>

"Horohorohorohoro! Why thank you Miss Luffy!" Came Perona's childish voice as she and allowed one Monkey D. Luffy to pour her some tea.

Luffy was dressed in a rather gothic looking outfit, but cute none the less as she did so. "So as I was saying- Why Miss Moriah, what ever could be the matter?"

"My injured pride..." responded one supposedly terrifying Shichibukai, dressed in a frilly, easter yellow dress and white high heals, his hair done up into two piggy tailes, with a crown on his head.

"Yours and mine..." stated a certain animalistic highbrid man, Absolom, as he pitifully nibbled on a rice crispy treat.

"I still don't understand what the problem is..." Luffy stated in wonder as she placed her hand on her cheek, shaking her head in pure curiousity.

"Mmh, neither do I, neither do I." Perona agreed, fully well enjoying both Absolom and Gekko Moriah's torture at being forced to not only play tea party by a little girl, but also forced into wearing girly dresses. Ivankov would have been proud. Speaking of which, they had him here right now.

"Why candy boys! It can't be that bad!" said Emperess of the Okama people stated cheerily. Absolom and Moriah just groaned again. The two girls, plus it*, giggled merrily as they continued their fun little game. "Oh yeah! Miss Luffy, remind to drop you off at the Moby Dick on my way back home."

"Okay!" Luffy agreed as she sipped her tea again.

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and thanks for reading! Bye!

Luffy, Ace, and Sabo: See ya!


	12. Episode 11: MORE TEA PARTIES!

A/N. Three more episode before the childhood arc ends! This one and the next one are going to be courtesy of a couple of reviews. Sorry it took so long for me to write up the next chapter, I've been slow on inspiration and I just happened to get some for this story just now. Anyways, I'm still working on the next chapter for Queen of the Seas, so please be patient with that one! Enjoy!

To Starbell Fairy: Thanks and glad you liked it! Sorry it took me so long and here's the next part. Enjoy!

To Alexsasha: Glad you liked it so much! And yes, everybody has an annoying habit or two, it just wouldn't be fun without them. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Vampire Revan: Thanks and hey Hawky-chan! I'm shocked she got you to do the review, what with your pride as a man utterly ruined after that particular chapter with the tea party. And no the turkey is not alright, it has been eaten by a bunch of hungry sailors. And Luffy was the cause of the impromptu flambéing. Don't worry, I'm about to kill three birds with one stone in this chapter so to speak. This time Luffy's goal is quantity, not just quality. Thanks for the review!

To xXBorn-A-PirateXx: I knew you guys would enjoy that one. Looks like I have to change that three to a four now. Luffy is going to have loads of fun with this one. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Umbra8191: Thanks and enjoy!

To XFire-Devil23: Thanks, yes they will, and I will, enjoy!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks, and glad my stories amuse you. Enjoy!

To weirn018: They are already conspiring against everybody! Run Marco run! And I could try, no promises though. I'll PM you if I can and have. It might take a while though. Thanks for the review and Enjoy!

To Rell: Thank you! And glad you liked it so much. Here's the next chapter, and don't worry, I also found that mental picture quite creepy as well. Enjoy!

To OP Fan: Make that one more to go after this chapter. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Kenshin El: Thanks and that is actually quite simple, he kept falling in the water because he kept falling asleep near the railing, or crashing in the middle of the halls, effectively putting him in the way. Enjoy!

To crazzyredhead: Thank you and glad you liked it. Enjoy!

To Shiary: Thank you! Enjoy!

To Naomi-nami16: Thank you and your welcome! And you got Thatch blushing…Aw he's shy…Anyways glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review and sorry I haven't updated in a while! Inspiration was slow coming. Enjoy!

To Aoi Usa: Glad you thought so too! Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To NekoiKurona: She dressed the zombies up on her way in. I don't know, I just decided to put him there for amusements sake. Thanks for the review, and glad you liked it. Let's just say that even a guy can have his fangirl moments…Enjoy!

To Twilight Melodiac: Ok! Sorry it took me so long! Here you go and enjoy! I'm glad you like the story!

To Ferdawg: Thanks and glad you liked it! Sorry I made you wait, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

To herseybarrules: Thanks and glad you love it! Enjoy!

To Shirounoao: Hogback was hiding from her. Besides, he has no pride to ruin. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To YueLilianPotter: Thanks and glad you liked it! Enjoy the rest!

To cctrail: Thank you and glad you liked it! And yes, there are quite a few people, most of which I've decided to get in this chapter and the next, the chapter after that is the ending for the childhood arc, then we get into the teen years. Enjoy and I'll be taking that suggestion of Buggy!

To Pen-Woman: She may not be leaving for a while, right now I'm just going through the stages of her growing up, she might not even leave to get her own crew. Anyways, sorry I haven't updated in a while and thanks for the review! Enjoy!

To Anonymous: Hello Anonymous. And thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the story. And it's victims this time, not victim, better to get more than one person at a time. To answer your question, the reason why the marines haven't given Luffy a bounty for how much trouble she's caused is quite simple, they're still reeling from the fact they let Roger's and Dragon's children escape, that and how would it appear if you set up a bounty for a little girl whose only crime would probably be the mass destruction of a bunch of fearsome grown men's pride. Enjoy the rest!

Summary: Tea and cookies anybody? It's time for another pride bashing chapter of "Luffy's Deadly Tea Party". This time the victims-I mean guests are a crazy flamingo, a calm pacifistic bear, a very loud and obnoxious clown, and one greedy lizard. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 11: More Tea Parties!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On the deck of the Moby Dick-<strong>

One thing the Whitebeard Pirates would never understand was their youngest sister's ability to take full grown men, and make them play tea party with her. Said game had become a rumored threat in very short time among their ranks, and had rightfully dubbed in all men's minds as "Luffy's Deadly Tea Party". Deadly, that is, in that it killed whatever pride you had, crushing it mercilessly as she giggled innocently while serving tea and cookies she had Thatch make for her…"Guests".

Another wonder was how she managed to get off the ship without anybody noticing until she was long gone. This time, she had disappeared into the East Blue, from what Shanks had heard, which was coincidentally found her playing tea party with four very unlucky men. Three of which were Shichibukais, and one was Shanks old friend. Those poor, poor, poor fools. Luckily Shanks had a camera on hand so he was taking pictures while waiting for them to come and pick her up.

* * *

><p><strong>On an unnamed island in the East Blue-<strong>

Shanks was having a very difficult time containing his laughter right now…A really difficult time. Now normally a man would think that with a bunch of deadly and fearsome pirates glaring death at you would cause you to be very quiet. Normally that was indeed the case.

But the effect was totally lost if you were either Shanks, or those glaring death at you were wearing very frilly, very girly, dresses, and crudely placed make-up. Especially when it was below freezing, in the winter, and you were sneezing your brains out every five seconds. It especially didn't help that there were high standing marines around watching as you sipped tea and talked in a stereo typical British accent.

What was even funnier, was that one of them, a crazed Shichibukai by the name of Doflamingo, was currently arguing with a nine year old over which was a prettier color, pink or red.

Speaking of which…

"No it's red!"

"No pink!"

"Red!"

"Pink!"

"RED!"

"PINK!"

"SHANKS!"

"Don't look at me…"

"meanie-BUGGY!"

"Why do you go to me!"

"Which is better, pink or red? Choose carefully."

"*gulp*" And Shanks had never once thought it was possible for a nine year old to look so threatening when dealing with a pirate five times her own size. Yet low and behold, Luffy, the adoptive nine year old daughter of the famous Edward Newgate, had Buggy the Clown quaking in his boots, or rather red high heels at the moment.

"Um…Both?" Luffy glowered, Doflamingo sneered, and then somebody brought up the dresses they were wearing (lord only knew why Doflamingo was enjoying this so much…) and things just got ridiculous.

"My dress is prettifull!" (yes Luffy just said prettifull.)

"No mine is!"

"Nooo-MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE AND YOUR MAKE-UP STINKS!"

"*Gasp* How dare you!"

"I dare do whatever I like!" Luffy finished looking quite proud of herself. Bartholomew Kuma had sat there whole entire time sipping his tea and reading his bible during the whole argument, just silently suffering through his former boss' daughter's game. He was taking it well, a true show of his loyalty for Dragon.

"If it helps, both of you have very pretty dresses." He said calmly to try and even out the disagreement. Luffy and Doflamingo looked at him, the latter with a huge insane grin on his face, and finally simmered down enough to stop arguing over their looks.

"Thank you Miss Kuma!" Luffy said cheerily, falling back into her game whilst Doflamingo laughed his head off at their predicament. He found it quite humorous that a little girl could convince and threaten three fully grown men into playing tea party with her, he having joined in out of boredom and a whim. It was turning out to be quite fun.

Finally Crocodile, yet another Shichibukai she had convinced to play with her, got up, sick of being humiliated, and attempted to leave the game early. Bad idea considering that though she was just nine years old, and horribly cute, Luffy was not one to be refused a playmate.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Crocodile?" Luffy asked in a cold tone, the air around her turning quite chilly, and she was coming off as very scary.

"Home! I'm not about to sit here and be humiliated by a little demon gir-Urk!" He didn't get to finish as he found himself in the clutches of a very pissed off child, smiling in a very disconcerting way, one that spoke volumes without her having to even make a noise. Crocodile sweated, and after apologizing in favor of keeping his life, head, and all other important body parts, including those kept private usually, and sat back down in his given seat obediently.

Luffy immediately cheered up and sat back down, while Doflamingo laughed his head off in amusement that a child could effectively threaten a grown man without saying a whole lot.

"So Miss Buggy, would you like more tea?" Buggy nodded, his fears of the demonic she-devil increased tenfold after that little show, and he held out his tea cup for her to fill. Kuma seemingly remained unaffected, though if you listened close enough, you could hear him mumbling something along the lines of "Yes, she is definitely her blood father's child…"

* * *

><p><strong>That afternoon-<strong>

The Whitebeard Pirates were dying of laughter after having heard of their little sister's destruction of certain grown men's pride. She was truly living up to her childhood nickname of the "Pride-Killer". She was already plotting who next to have tea with, and she was also thinking of going to go and visit Shirohoshi and Perona, and have tea with them also. They didn't whine and cry about being put in pretty dresses, Vista, Iva-chan, and Doflamingo being the only three who had promised to play with her again. The others were just no fun! And Hawky-chan hadn't visited in a while!

Marco himself was still recovering from the M'lady Moria incident, as it had been so lovingly dubbed by the crew, and wound up almost busting a gut laughing at the havoc and destruction Luffy wrought.

Yes, his little sister/daughter was indeed very amusing.

* * *

><p>AN. Thanks for reading guys, and sorry that I didn't update sooner. I'll try and update again tomorrow! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please review!


	13. Episode 12: MORE and MORE TEA PARTIES!

A/N. Ok, here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait! Enjoy! Oh, and I shall also attempt to get the next chapter up as well. My apologies in advance, and please don't kill me…

To crazzyredhead: I don't know how either, but if it helps, it's really easy to run a scenario like that when two of One Piece's craziest people in existence are the ones in it. Anyways thanks for the review, and glad I could make your day. Hopefully this also helps to brighten it!

To Rell: Yes, and Luffy is quite proud of that title, of course at the age of nine, she doesn't know the definition of "pride" quite yet, she just wishes that it didn't exist right now, it's why none of her "friends" will come back and play with her. You're welcome for the updates, I thank you for reviewing and reading, enjoy!

To Umbra8191: Thanks and enjoy!

To Devil Dragon Angel: Thanks and that's the plan for this chapter, particularly three certain marine admirals we all know and love to mostly hate. As for CP9, they may also be a target for this chapter as well. Anyways thanks for the review again and enjoy!

To NekoiKurona: Thanks, and yes, that is so true. As for the pictures…Well, you may just get your wish after this. As for the epithet, it'll be one of them. And no, she most likely will NOT, make her own crew, but I may also decide to have her do exactly that, it depends. Anyways, I hope that answers your questions and thanks for the review again, Enjoy!

To caring16: Happy to amuse you! Thanks for the review, and yes Miss Buggy, it is indeed funny. Enjoy!

To dreamwriters: Thank you! And glad you think so! Enjoy!

To xXBorn-A-PirateXx: Thanks, and no, Izou wouldn't, she's gotten him to play five times already. Enjoy!

To IndigoButterfly: Glad it amused you so much, though poor Buggy might not be…Oh who am I kidding. Crocodile wasn't too pleased either, but considering she managed to get three Shichibukai to play Tea Party with her, she's no laughing stock in the marines eyes. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To XFireDevil23: Thank you and glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully you enjoy the rest of this chapter. Enjoy!

To NinjaGoGeta: No, no it doesn't, or rather it shouldn't. It's about to though. Enjoy and thanks for the review!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Oh dear, I hope your mother is okay, you might want to warn her beforehand, you might faint again. Anyways, glad you liked the story and found it amusing. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Ferdawg: Thanks and glad you enjoyed the chapter! Here's the next one and enjoy!

To Shiary: I would, but that will have to come sometime after the childhood arc. I'll store it away for later as an idea for a future chapter. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Vampire Revan: Hey Hawky-chan! You guys need to stop giving me ideas, the grown men of One Piece can't take any more hits to their pride! But then again that never stopped me before. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Shirounoao: Again, the men of One Piece cannot take anymore blows to their pride, but then again it never stopped me before…Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Aoi Usa: Glad it amused you! Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Naomi-nami16: Thatch says thanks, and I thank you for the review! And yes, they would do that! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

To HeartofNewcastle: Thanks and glad you love it so much! And yes, only Doflamingo would enjoy being put in a dress. Enjoy!

Summary: It's even more tea parties with Luffy! This time, the targets are the marines and some other evil doers from the anime and manga. Luffy truly is a Pride-Killer!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 12: EVEN MORE TEA PARTIES!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On the Moby Dick-<strong>

The deck of the Moby Dick was silent with tension. Full to the brim as it was, all the sailors were high-strung. Perfectly natural, considering who was currently trapped below decks with the youngest member of their crew. Truly Monkey D. Luffy, the infamous Pride-Killer, had a strange taste in guests. Especially considering it was a bunch of marines she was holding captive at the moment. Speaking of which, a particularly girly scream that was not coming from a girl by any means, caused several to jump and one more to nearly kill over from almost having a heart attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Below Decks-<strong>

Lucci swore loudly as he again attempted an unsuccessful escape, furthering angering an already impatient nine year old who was holding them all hostage pretty much. Things did not look safe considering who she had in her clutches at this very moment; Three marine admirals, a fleet admiral, and enough marines to form a Buster Call; plus one CP9 member, Gecko Moria (again), and an all too willing Donquixote Doflamingo who was cackling maniacally at their predicament obviously unperturbed at being forced to wear a frilly girly dress. She had even managed to get his bird friend in a tiny tutu and tiara.

"For. the. last. time…STAY THE HELL STILL!" Luffy barked as a mysteriously appearing frying pan made contact with the top of his head again.

After some fighting and having to chuck Lucci and several unwilling men (Akainu and Sengoku), everybody was finally in some form of frilly dress that had bright unnatural colors that had several twitching in annoyance.

What was worse was that she had taken all of the ones who were resistant's clothes and had them burnt by the walking fire hazard that was her older brother. So they were forced to stay put in the room and "play" with her until she decided otherwise.

This child was an insane little demon.

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy's Perspective (from third person)-<strong>

Luffy couldn't help but sigh. _Finally_ FINALLY! She was done with getting everybody ready for the tea party. Why some of them had to be so difficult she had no idea. Tea Parties were fun, and she could never understand why somebody wouldn't want to play. She had finally gotten everybody dressed up, make-up crudely applied (it wasn't her fault they wouldn't hold still when she was applying it they wouldn't hold still.) Now it was time for the party to start.

"Milady Luffy, Miss Kitty is trying to run away again." Or not…Blast that Miss Kitty! He needed to stay put! Luffy turned just in time to see the one known as Miss Kitty turn the corner and disappear down the hall. Luffy growled threateningly as she went to the door.

"Miss Flamingo, you are in charge while I am gone. If ANY of you are caught outside of this room before I get back with Miss Kitty, Milady Luffy, will not be happy…" And with that Luffy slammed the door shut, and went on hot pursuit of the wayward guest who just wouldn't stay in the room! What was wrong with her tea party that Miss Kitty did not want to participate in, hm?

"Oh Miss Kitty! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" Luffy threatened as she disappeared down the hall. The following pursuit was quite a sad sight to say the least.

"Miss Kitty" was found not five hours later, after hiding in fear in a closet in one of the rooms aboard the ship, it was quite a humorous sight, if it weren't so sad and pathetic. Especially when Luffy dragged "Miss Kitty" back, claws dug in as far as they would go in the wood and scratching defiant marks that would never come out, a distinct reminder to never, ever try running from one of Luffy's tea parties.

When she got back, things got even worse for those who were participating against their wills.

With Luffy having an extremely short temper (a rarity in and of itself), things were not just high-strung now, they were dangerous.

Luckily not everybody was resisting the normally so innocent game. Aokiji and Kizaru were sleeping and sipping their tea respectively, the other marines were scared for their lives so they behaved, and at some point she had added two pirates by the names of Don Krieg and Kuro, who were both silently shaking in their boots as Luffy gave them cold, warning glares to not make her day any more difficult than what it had already become.

The day ended on a very calm note though despite the dangers of a short-tempered nine year old.

The next day was about five hundred more humorous.

Some lucky fool had managed to get pictures of Luffy's Tea Party and now they were in the newscoos and the Grand Line Times. The marines would forever be the laughing stocks of the sea.

* * *

><p>AN. Sorry if that wasn't too funny, but I tried. She got a whole lot of people in this one. Anyways thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, no flames, and see ya!

Oh, and before I forget…I'M SORRY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!


	14. Episode13:New Crew Member and New Change

A/N. Hey guys. I said I would try and update again today and I did. This chapter will be the last episode of the childhood arc; I'll take a bit of a temporary break, and then get to work on the next arc. Anyways, please don't kill me for this! This is NOT a happy chapter…

To Rell: Thanks and glad you liked it. I'll try. Enjoy!

To NekoiKurona: Yep, poor photographer…Anyways thanks for the review and enjoy this one please!

To darkfalkon: Ok, though you might not be singing the same tune after reading this…Anyways, that is true. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

Summary: A new crew member boards the Moby Dick, and change is on the rise. But is it for better or worse? Note: Luffy is eleven years old in this, Ace is 17 and Sabo is 18.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 13: New Crew Member and New Changes!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Moby Dick-<strong>

Luffy stood off to the side as the welcoming party for their newest crewmember came into full swing. His name was Marshall D. Teach, and though Luffy did not know why, she felt there was no reason to be celebrating his arrival. It seemed like all that would come about from his presence aboard the ship was trouble, and he hadn't even really done anything yet. Luffy wasn't one to judge a person before she really got to know them, but if she had her own choice concerning the matter, she would prefer to have pushed him into the sea, let alone get to know the strange man. Every alert system that the human body and mind might have was going off with just one look at the seemingly kind man.

And truly, the man was, as stated before, strange. He had just popped up out of the blue, with no particular sign as to where he had originally come from. Luffy wasn't entirely sure what to think about the man. On one hand, he sent her on high alert and made her uneasy, but on the other, he seemed like a genuinely nice man, joking and fooling around with all of her other 1000+ brothers and sisters.

She honestly didn't know what to think about him. Of course, Luffy had no plans of being certain about how she should feel about the man. Not even Marco could convince her to associate with the man. She grimaced at the very thought. To ascertain her thoughts concerning newbie would require her to get close to the man, to actually talk with him, and Luffy's brain couldn't come up with the image without the immediate feeling of danger putting a dent in things. She wouldn't be able to act natural around the man, even with so many of her family around her.

Luffy's instincts were usually never wrong, rarely did they betray her. They had been what kept her alive when playing in the man-eating animal filled forests of Goa Kingdom back when she was little and without Sabo and Ace to help her. They had also kept her alive during times when she got lost and separated from the ship and its crew, winding up very far from home and safety.

Of course, right now, home didn't feel as safe to be in as it had before. And when Luffy saw the man drape his arm around Ace's neck, she became worried and scared for her brother's life and safety, and Teach had no weapon on him. It only became worse when Thatch started talking to the man. A terrible feeling of foreboding overcame her suddenly, and she had to leave the open air for the dark privacy of her own separate room, which had been given to her after her two older brothers finally grew too old to stay in the same room as her.

Sometime later Marco came into the darkened room, turning on a light to see better. He eyed it for a minute before spotting the familiar straw hat of a certain ten year old he knew, currently curled up on the floor and hidden behind the foot of her bed. Sabo, Ace, and Thatch were not far behind him as he approached the silent form.

"Hey Lu. What's the matter? You disappeared from the party and we got worried you might have fallen overboard again. Thank god you didn't but still. You've been acting strange ever since Teach joined."

"Yeah, are you okay?" Thatch joined in agreement. Luffy was silent for a minute before answering,

"I'm…fine…" Luffy said slowly, as if trying really hard to be careful with whatever she was saying.

"Luffy, no you're not."

"Yes, I am." This time there was no hesitation in her reply.

"Luffy, none of us are fools. We've known you since you were four. Now tell us what's wrong." No reply this time. Ace and Sabo both noticed that Luffy's form was tensed and high-strung. An unusual combination for sure.

"Luffy are you sick?" Ace asked as he bent down to Luffy's level, he reached his hand out to check for a fever as he spoke, "You seem really tense and-" Suddenly Luffy snapped at him.

"I said I'm FINE!" Luffy slapped his hand away without much thought on her own part, eyes widening as she realized what she had done, before she turned back to staring at the wooden floorboards and curling even tighter into a ball then she had before. Ace and the others stayed in shocked silence for a couple of minutes before Marco approached. He was about to say something when Luffy spoke up again, "Just go back to the party."

"Luffy-"

"GO!" she ordered, igniting the air around her and causing everyone's hair to stand on end as the sound of crackling electricity filled the room. Marco sighed, grimacing at Luffy's behavior. They tried several times to get her to talk to them, but she adamantly refused to say even a word, going so far as to hide using the wings of her Zoan transformation. Finally Marco and the others reluctantly gave up and left the room. Marco the last to leave, looked back with somber gaze at the now completely hidden form of Luffy.

It appeared that Teach's arrival brought change along with it, and Marco was now very worried, because he didn't know whether it was good or bad. Though if Luffy's behavior was anything to go by, it was anything but good.

* * *

><p>AN. I am sorry, I am so, so sorry! Please don't kill me! I'm not entirely sure why you guys would, but please please please don't kill me! Anyways…Heh…I hope you guys liked the chapter or whatever this is called, and thanks for reading. Please review, no flames and see ya!


	15. Special Episode:A Day in the Life of A&S

A/N. Ok, so I haven't updated some of my older One Piece fanfics in a while, and I just happened to suddenly realize that throughout the whole entire story, we always focused on Luffy and the chaos she creates on a regular basis. To tide you guys over until I get a decent idea for the beginning chapter of the next arc, we are going to focus on Ace and Sabo and the chaos that these two cause. Hopefully you guys enjoy the story, thanks for reading and sorry it took so long for me to update something finally! I'd do review replies but there are just so many, and I am just extremely lazy in all honesty so…anyways, again, enjoy!

Summary: Luffy seems to always be the one in trouble, but sometimes not even she causes as much chaos as her two older brothers do, after all where do you think she gets it from?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Episode: A day in the Life of Sabo and Ace!<strong>

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that would never change, it was Luffy's habit of getting into worlds of trouble without really trying.<p>

"GODDANGIT ACE! SERIOUSLY!?"

But of course, she couldn't possibly be able to cause as much chaos as she had, if she hadn't somebody to learn from.

"SOMEBODY GET SABO DOWN FROM THERE!"

And of course, what makes a better role model then ones big brothers.

"Ace…Wait ACE! ACE NO!"

And so, we commence with a day in the life of our dear Luffy's big brothers, Ace and Sabo!

**BOOOOM!**

Of course, there is a limit to everything…

The Whitebeard Pirates are not responsible in any way, shape, or form for any damages (i.e. first degree burns, loss of limbs, mental traumatization as a result of certain members' actions. LOSE OF MANLY PRIDE.) that result in your stay aboard the Moby Dick. We hope you enjoy your stay, and please disregard any and all explosions that may be heard/felt while on board.

Warning: Do leave the younger children alone, as angering them may result in incurable injuries.

Thank you!

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the Moby Dick-<em>

It was a quiet morning aboard the Moby Dick, the sun high in the sky as everybody went about their usual business. A young girl, no older than seven, ran across the deck, weaving in and out and between legs of various crew members as she went in pursuit of one of her older brothers, Ace. Running past a crate however, had her finding said brother a lot sooner then she would have originally thought.

"ACE!"

"SHH!" Ace hushed her harshly as he dragged her below deck.

"Oh, sorry."

"S'okay, but I need you to do me a favor."

"What?" a sadistic and crazed grin spread across Ace's expression as he cackled evilly to himself. If Luffy hadn't known her brother as well as she had, and for as long as she had, she would have probably run for the hills, that is if she had any single ounce sanity.

"We're going to play a little prank on Marco." Ace said, eyes twinkling in delight at the prospect of such a feet as seeing the normally cool and calm phoenix riled up. Luffy's face scrunched in doubt however, a feeling of doubt overcoming the majority of her senses. She had no doubts that whatever this prank was, would fail miserably, or get the wrong person.

"Ace, are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked as she followed her older brother to the kitchen.

"Luffy, when in our lives has any of my ideas been good?" Ace paused in thought before putting his hand up, halting any reply his little sister would've made, "Actually, don't answer that."

"Ok…" the older boy nodded, happy with his younger sister's compliance.

"And hey, if you help me, I'll make sure to get you meat from the kitchen!" Ace said, knowing she wouldn't hesitate at the prospect of her favorite food.

"Mmh…" Luffy wasn't so sure this might be a good idea, and therefore was hesitant on helping for once in her life.

"Ok, I'll also see if I can't get Pops to participate in one of your tea parties again."

"Triple the meat and you have yourself a deal." Luffy said, shaking her brother's outstretched hand.

"Well, let's get started then." Ace said as they both disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>With Sabo-<em>

A young boy walked down the hallway, stomach demanding a snack as he headed for the kitchen. Opening the door, he was met with a very unexpected greeting, that of a pie to the face. Slightly shocked, he took an unintentional step forward, and his foot landed something that began to roll. The next couple of minutes, was something akin to the prank in the movie _"The Parent Trap"_.

"SABO!" he heard his lovable little sister call out in worry when he finally hit the floor, covered in honey and chicken feathers, and something that wiggling around in his underpants that he wasn't so sure he wanted to check. Swallowing his fear of what he might find, he reached into his pants, hand wrapping around something soft and fluffy as he pulled out a squirrel. His eyes narrowed as he caught the uncontrolled laughter of his brother Ace, rolling across the floor in amusement.

"GODDANGIT! ACE! SERIOUSLY?!"

"Haha! Well we didn't get the person we wanted to originally, but that was still funny!" Ace said, obviously proud of his achievement.

"Ace…" Luffy said, tone warning as she tried to get her brother to calm down and apologize for the accident.

"Oh come on Luffy, you and Sabo have to admit that was funny!"

"Ace it's not a matter of it being funny, it's the matter of the fact that Sabo is obviously upset at you for the prank, you need to apologize."

"Oh come on Luffy, Sabo, it wasn't that bad!"

"Ace…"

"Luffy, stop. Words are a waste on that pea sized brain of his…He needs to be taught hands on that he needs to apologize." Sabo said, the last part coming out quite strained as he dropped into a battle stance.

"Oh! Is that a CHALLENGE that I hear coming from that mouth of yours brother dearest?" Ace said, voice utterly teasing with amusement as he cackled madly. An equally sadistic grin wormed its way onto Sabo's face as well as the two began to circle each other almost threateningly.

"Uh-oh…MARCO!" Luffy called as she ran out of the kitchen in search of one of their father figures.

"A vast ye, ye lowly land lubber!"

"Is that even proper English Ace?"

"Screw proper English, we're pirates!"

"Oh so we can throw science out the window as well?"

"Science is knowledge, knowledge is power, power is money, money is time, time isn't forever."

"What?"

"HA I WON!"

"_Mio caro fratello, tu sei la pazzia al suo culmine._ _Non etiam Impellet Down posset tenere te superesse!"_

"Wait what?"

"_Eh, Luffy rett, er du ikke en flere språk person."_

"ENGLISH! PLEASE!"

"Ah poor baby!"

"That's it!"

"Ace…WAIT ACE! NO NOT NEAR THE FLOU-"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

* * *

><p><em>With Luffy and Marco-<em>

"Well there goes the kitchen…"

"Thatch is going to murder Ace and Sabo…"

"This is probably going to be the most irresponsible thing I've ever done, but how about fly out of here, and go out to eat for the day, and maybe the rest of week."

"Sure, you could use a vacation."

"A vacation does sound pretty nice…I'm sure Pops can handle this mess."

"Of course, Momma Marco."

"For the last time brat, quit calling me Momma."

"But Thatch said…"

"Yes, and I'm going to kill Thatch later for that."

"You think the readers will forgive the authoress for stopping here?"

"Probably not, but she doesn't know how else to end it. And besides she's running out of ideas. Plus she just had us break the fourth wall."

"What's a fourth wall?"

"I'll explain it later."

* * *

><p>AN. Sorry…I ran out of ideas after the explosion. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry for the otherwise crappy writing. Please review and tell me what you think! See ya!


	16. Episode 14: Like Death Pt 1

A/N. Ok, so I haven't updated this in a while… So I'm going to update it now while I'm still trying to come up with a second chapter for the Skull Hat Pirates Remake. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 14: Like Death Pt. 1<strong>

* * *

><p>It was one of those rare days where something happened that caused the normally joyously loud ship to take a turn for the depressingly quiet. And as if to further the point, not a soul seemed to be moving about the place. Even the smallest of noises, the tiniest of creeks from the old wood that was the great ship Moby Dick, seemed to echo with a loudness that just made everything feel lonely. But that wasn't what disturbed a young, now thirteen year old Luffy the most. No, what disturbed her most was that threatening thing in the air. That thing looming over her head like the grim reaper, scythe at her neck just waiting for her to do something horribly stupid that would have a definite chance of killing her.<p>

And in what was admittedly, a very disconcerting way, it was true.

It had started out as something small, so little that you normally overlooked it either way. But this was the ocean, vast and wide with nary an hospitable island in sight, and little things always had a chance of turning into something big.

What was that philosophy that she had read in a book once when she was bored enough to sit down and do so?

Oh yeah, Murphy's law; what can go wrong, will go wrong.

That fit the situation perfectly right now.

They really should have guessed, but now it was kinda too late, and possibly might even be too late to regret that it was too late to have guessed the problem in the first place, and the danger that little teeny tiny issue had turned into.

Talk about making mole hills out of possible mountains.

It was one of those rare days where everything lay at a type of quiet that left one feeling like they were walking in a graveyard or someplace very much similar to that.

Maybe that was what disturbed her the most out of this whole entire fiasco.

It had started with just one person. Her older brother Ace, of all people.

They had only been joking too. They'd said, in jest and good natured teasing, that Ace's appetite was going to come back and bite him in the butt one of these days. Who knew that they'd be telling the truth?

It had been signed off as food poisoning. He must have eaten something bad, and it was to be expected. Honestly Ace wasn't the best at telling the difference between definitely edible and "maybe-I-shouldn't-eat-this-because-it-looks-kinda -green-and-it's-staring-at-me.". It had seriously just looked like a bad case of food poisoning. But what was expected to take just a mere week at most to bounce back from, turned into a whole month of worrying and waiting and fretting over Ace because if anything he wasn't getting better at all, he was getting worse.

And then one of the others got sick too, and it looked all too much like what Ace had. So then it had to be a cold right? Just a little bug easily fixed in a couple more weeks. But a couple more weeks passed, and not only was Ace not getting better, neither was the other that had fallen ill, and then two more had gotten sick too.

It had started out with one, but then another joined making it two, then four, and fifteen, and thirty, and before even Luffy was fully aware, over half of the crew aboard the Moby Dick was sick and in bed, coughing up their lungs, and at this point blood. Only Thatch, Marco, herself, and by some God-given miracle Whitebeard, were left among the healthy. That, and maybe a good hundred or so. But they might as well been sitting ducks. No one was any condition to be fighting off marines if they decided to attack.

Luffy's big strong family was quickly becoming weak, and if things continued to progress as they were, than pretty soon it would get very small too.

Even Sabo had gotten sick.

Sabo never got sick, ever.

It was her who got sick and needed to be taken care of.

Not big strong Sabo, and definitely not eat-the-ships-weight-in-food-and-then-some Ace.

They were the strong, tough ones that were never sick.

It was wrong, not right.

And yet, here Luffy was, healthy and fine, and there her brothers were, sick and bedridden and far too green and…

She couldn't stand in a room with them any longer, not because she didn't love them, but because she loved them too much. She couldn't stand the sight of them coughing up whatever had been in their stomachs just five seconds ago, along with blood.

This illness, this disease, this invisible enemy was threatening to tear apart her family. And she hated it.

Even if she didn't like some of them. (The crewmate who still gave her the heebie-jeebies.) She wasn't going to allow some stupid virus to take away her family. They were hers to keep, not for it to steal.

So she was going to do something.

Even if Marco yelled at her for it later, she was going to find a way to beat down this enemy that she couldn't even see and make it regret ever having messed with her nakama.

The most effective thing to kill a virus or bacteria was medicine, but they obviously didn't have the right kind aboard the ship, and medicine was hard to come by in the New World. Hospitable islands with nice enough people were a rarity in and of itself. It would be like trying to find the world's smallest needle at the bottom of the ocean.

Impossible.

Luffy wouldn't let that stop her however. She'd never let it before, so why start now?

But she'd need help definitely need help. But she had friends outside of the ship who were willing to lend a hand.

At least she hoped they were. And even if they weren't, she'd still try, and she wouldn't give up. Because that's just how she was, and if they didn't want to help their friend save her family, well than they weren't very good friends at all and didn't deserve to be hers any longer.

It might have been harder on her own, but she was going to make it work somehow.

She had to.

* * *

><p>AN. Hey guys, sorry if this was depressing as crap, but anyways. I'd like to thank you guys for your patience with my lack of updating in forever and a century as well as for reading the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you think. See ya!


	17. Author's Note

Yes, I know, it's the dreaded author's note chapter, but this is actually kind of important.

So, as you guys probably know, a LOT of my fanfics have not been updated. Some for a very long time. Now I have several reasons for this, but the ones that I feel pertain the most to you guys are the facts that;

A) I don't want to give you guys a super lame chapter just to say I updated. No, that would be bad of me, and I couldn't forgive myself, even if I went back and uploaded one that was ten times better as a replacement. So for now, any story that hasn't been updated in over a month or longer is on hiatus because I don't have any ideas that I feel are interesting as of right now, and I don't want to try pulling out one that smells like crap and writing it anyways. I feel like you guys deserve better than that for being so patient with me.

B) I recently lost the flash drive that I had everything on. And when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING! Fanfic chapters, school work that I typed, everything is gone. And I was stupid and didn't bother to copy everything onto another removable drive just in case something like this happened. So any completed chapters that would've been uploaded over the past two weeks, gone. Bye-bye! And they ain't coming back. I'm hoping that I'll find the flash drive eventually, because everything that I've lost without being able to find it right away usually turns up at some point. So until I either find the flash drive or just give up, all stories whose chapters were on there, are on hiatus. Sowwy!

C) Yeah, I've been taking a break from uploading because I've been really busy with various things in my life. Plus as of lately, I've been somewhat depressed because Lady Luck suddenly hates me and various other forces beyond comprehension are out to get me. But I've finally decided to suck it up, and get over myself, and use my sad face feelings to create a nice new fanfic to hopefully tie you guys over until I finally start updating all my other fanfics again.

Which brings me to the other reason why you guys are only getting this now.

I'm putting up a poll on my bio concerning a little issue my indecisive little self needs help with. And who better to help me than my lovely little readers, who hopefully don't hate me so much for not updating that they will leave me hanging high and dry. Now I won't tell you guys the plot because I want it to be a surprise and I'm weird like that, but I will tell you that it has to do with Pokémon Adventures.

For those of you Pokémon fans who don't know what Pokémon Adventures is, you might be more familiar with Pokémon Special, which is the same thing. For those of you who don't know what either are and have only ever played the games and watched the anime, Pokémon Adventures/Special is the manga adaptation of both the games and anime. There is no Ash, and it basically changes main characters every few volumes. I like to consider both the anime and manga two separate realms with different physics and rules that control both the pokémon and people, so I will admit I like reading fanfic where the two worlds are mixed together to see how people think the characters will react to each other. I myself have written at least two fanfics like that, both are fem!Ash. And this is a fem!Ash fanfic as well.

But that's beside the point! What I want you guys to do, if you'd be so kind as to take the time. Is to go on my bio, find the little poll thingy at the top, or wherever it is now that they've been changing the appearance of the site so much, and click on it. Because one downside that I find about the manga that the anime doesn't have, is that there are SO many main characters and it's very difficult to pick and choose between them. Now before people start spamming my PMs and Inbox and start telling me that Red MUST be in the fanfic, he's going to be in it. Chill out.

The maximum number of Adventures/Special trainers I'm picking is somewhere around 3-4, maybe. The number itself might actually change depending on whether or not I choose to include other characters from other spin-offs, but yeah. You guys get to pick 2, but only 2, no more, maybe less since I'm not entirely sure how the poll thingy works. And if I somehow forgot a character you think should be included in the list, PM it to me. A reason would also be nice, but you don't have to if you don't want to. And I may consider OCs, but they have to be very good ones! PM me those too if you think that I really must see them.

Anyways, so yeah, do this for me, and I promise I'll make the bestest chapter ever for… one of my fanfics. Eventually.

P.S. For those of you concerned about A Change of Fate, that is the only other fanfic that I am currently still updating.

Signed,

Pokepika's Haunt ;P


End file.
